Iron Man: In Family We Trust
by Goddess of Random
Summary: "You will leave behind a legacy of your own, you will be a wonderful person and people will look up to you. Because not only are you your father and I's child, but you are also a Stark." Tony Stark is left a single father after his first wife's death. Can he give his daughter the family she needs and deserves? Follows the movie-verse. Title might change.
1. Prologue: Be Alright

_ December 16, 1991_

_Dear baby,_

_I wish I could tell you that your mum was one heck of a girl during her teenage years. I wish I could tell you that I was the epitome of teenage perfection. I wish I could tell you I was in one of the popular crowds. I wish I could tell you I made head cheerleader, prom queen, student council president and valedictorian and how I got into an Ivy League college. I wish I could tell you I became all those things, just so you could show your friends how incredible your mother was. I wish I could have been all those things too. I wish I had grabbed the chances, I wish I had made the right decisions; I wish I had changed earlier. I wouldn't be writing this letter to you now if I had done all those things. I would probably have been working at one of those companies you see in New York. I would have been successful. Yet here I am, writing a letter to my baby and I regret nothing of what I have done. _

_Can you imagine you're just a little peanut sized thingy in my womb right now? A month old to the dot. Your father doesn't even know yet. But I'd like to take this opportunity to let you know that even if no one else but me knows yet, even if I'm not sure you'll live, even if I'm not sure I'll live long enough to catch a glimpse of you, or to live long enough past your first birthday—I'd like you to know that you were the best decision I have ever made. No matter what I say in the next few months, no matter how much I complain I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. Even if your father may not want you, I always, always will. I've decided to tell your father on Christmas, I'm sure that will shock him out of his cockiness for once. I'm writing this letter not only for you to know how much I already love you, but to tell you who I am, what I have done, and what had become of my life before and after your father had come into my life. I'm writing this down because as I said I may not ever get the chance to tell you this. So darling (Yes, Tony darling I know you can't resist taking a peak) give this to our child when he or she asks you about me. Read it to them until they're capable enough to read it on their own._

_Anyway my darling baby, I'm your mother. I lived in Cleveland, Ohio until I was old enough to move out. Your grandparents, I'm sad to say will never witness their grandchild brought to this world. I'm an only daughter but I wasn't spoiled. We had very little money when I was a kid and I wish that I could spoil you with all the things I never had as one. I have a best friend, her name was Virginia, and you'll come to know her as your Aunty Ginny or Pepper when you grow up. She's one of the most responsible, most beautiful, and most incredible women you'll ever meet. I hope she treats you as well as she treats me. Your Aunty Pepper and I grew up together; neighbours, classmates—almost sisters. I admit I always envied her back in high school. She was popular, pretty and smart. Everything I wish I could have been. But what I envied most about her was that she had a good heart. I told her everything and you know what she told me? She said "I wish I could be like you. Always so brave, free-willed, and happy. I envy your spirit. You have a good heart too". Up to this day she still keeps saying that and I never believe her. I wasn't popular like your Aunty back in high school. I chose to keep close, silent, invisible. I chose to practice with music rather than join the jocks and cheerleaders. I could spend hours on end listening to different sorts of music. Your Aunty was wrong to say I was brave because I was always so afraid to step up and speak my mind, afraid that I would get judged for being quiet—for being different. _

_When I graduated, I never took time to go to college, but moved to L.A to get a job so I could support your grandparents. I had a few odd-jobs here and there: a waitress, a nanny, a singer for random bars. With my high school level of education, I couldn't get a decent job so I couldn't get a decent salary. But I never went back to Cleveland. I felt that California was the place for me. It was my home then and now so I never went back to dreary old Ohio except to visit your grandparents during Christmas or to go their funeral when I was 19. Your Aunt Pepper joined me a few years later after she graduated college. The top of her class I'm proud to say. She offered me her flat, saying that with the salary she was going to get from her new job she could afford to accommodate us both until I got back up on my feet. I love your Aunt Pepper and I hope you love her like a second mother too. _

_Now meeting your father was one of the best things that happened in my life (second to you of course. No offense Tony). I like to think it was love at first sight. He likes to think of it as fate's way of giving him a new chance._

_I don't remember it clearly but surprisingly your father does. He tells me the story of how we first met, how we officially met and how we fell in love every night on the 22nd day of each month. I've had it memorized by now and it won't be difficult to tell you the story but I'll just give you the gist of it. _

_It was the 22nd of August, 1990 when we first met. I was 21 years old. I was young, wild and lost. Pepper was busy at her office, working as an intern and I was singer for one of the classier bars in L.A where they still kept good music and good bands. I was in the middle of my second set when a man, dressed in a stylish and very original Armani suit entered, walked straight to the bar and ordered some whiskey. I almost skipped a word from the song because I was staring at him, but managed to get back on track and ignore the gorgeous man sitting at the bar. It was in the middle of singing my version of "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" when I felt someone staring. I looked up to see the man watching me from behind the rim of his glass. I felt beautiful under his gaze. It's well known that I'm not the most beautiful woman out there but under his stare I felt like I was the most beautiful woman alive. Unfortunately after my set, your Aunt Pepper called me on an emergency; the flat was broken into and thrashed. I had immediately talked to my boss and pleaded for and early exit which he granted. I never talked to the man and I didn't even get to take a last glimpse of him. _

_A week later, Pepper came home ranting about her boss. Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark, the owner of Stark Industries, as she described him was rude, snarky, cocky, egoistical, and narcissistic and down-right the worst man she had ever met. I just laughed and laughed as she told me about her using her handy pepper spray on him and thus the nickname Pepper. As she was telling me about how he had chased her down the halls the doorbell rang and I had offered to get it as Pepper was busy fixing dinner. And guess who it was baby? It was the same man at the bar. I could only imagine my face when I saw it was him. I believe I was in awe if not a little bit spooked out and also mortified since I was only in an oversized shirt and pyjama pants. I began stuttering and he looked back at me in surprise. My mind was in a jumble and I couldn't even form a coherent thought until Pepper appeared and said two words that shocked the socks off of me "Mr. Stark?" I could only gape at them both. It was really very funny baby. The same man your Aunt Pepper loathed was the same man at the bar that I could admit I liked. He was one of the richest and most successful men in the world and he was at the flat! He was Anthony Edward Stark! Tony entered the room turned to me with one of his famous smirks and said "Close your mouth darling or you'll catch flies" and with a wink he turned to Pepper. It was a whirlwind from thereon out. Tony visited the flat often even when I was the only one there. The first time he asked me out on a date was when I was in the middle of giving him a pedicure (I had to force him to be my doll). I just stared at him for long time before I started to laugh hysterically and promptly dropped the bottle of red nail polish I was putting on him, to the floor. Once I stopped I asked him if he was insane and why me? Out of all the women he could choose from, why me? The only things I remember from our whirlwind romance were these exact words: "I like you Evelyn. I think you're different from all the people I've been with and I like you for that. We're both different and different people should date different people who are special and make the world more interesting" I agreed to the date him without much hesitation. I told him I didn't want anything fancy; just some dinner and maybe a movie. He ended up bringing me to one of L.A's top restaurants and renting the whole theatre so we could watch Pretty Woman. By the end of the night I knew I was in love. He was smart, witty, funny and charming if not too extravagant. But I had to remember that this was Tony Stark: infamous billionaire and playboy who designs and creates weapons. When we came out dating publicly you could guess that the media world was in an uproar! The Tony Stark, dating a nobody? Someone who barely got through high school, and had no experience in the corporate world? I took all they could throw at me and sometimes it got too much but I could care less. I knew he was the one. And he knew it too. I could see in your father's eyes that he loved me too even just a little bit. He is my first love and he is also my last._

_It was August 22nd of this year, 1991, when we married. We got married in Las Vegas or as Pepper liked to call it: Tony Style. It was quick but it was real. Our relationship no matter how short was the realest thing I've felt since I came to L.A. He had his flaws but he tried not to let it get to him. Many people may not like him, they may hate him but he is an incredible man and I'm sure he will love you as much as I do if not more. He may be a bit closed off or distant at times but just know that he will always care for you. Remember baby, no matter what other people will tell you, your father is a wonderful man even though he may not see it for himself. When your father finds this he'll probably think that I'm so old school writing on pen and paper instead of making a video but I wanted something that would leave a mark. He'll get lazy but force him to read this anyway._

_It all seems so fast, and now it's December and I'm pregnant with you.12 more months until you're born. I can only hope much more good days will come to our family. I wish we could all be one big happy family, with your dad, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and JARVIS too (Maybe even Dummy). _

_I wish I could have told you that I was an independent woman but I always needed Tony beside me (I could tell you though that I am one of the women your daddy feared. Don't deny it Tony). I wish I could have told you I was a strong woman but I always needed Pepper there. I may not have been the most successful persons alive but I am one of the happiest. I wish all those things for me but now it's time to wish for someone else. _

_I'm about to become a mother now and I can't do selfish wishing anymore. Because you baby, are now my world and I will wish all the best for you. But there is nothing I wish more for you but to be all that you can be. I want you to choose your path, do whatever makes you happy and live your life to the fullest. You will leave behind a legacy of your own, you will be a wonderful person and people will look up to you. Because not only are your father and I's child but you are also a Stark. But that doesn't have to define who you are. Your actions will define who you are. Then one day you will meet someone who will love you, who will be with you the same way you and your daddy are together. Remember to love that person like the other half of you and protect that person from any harm and hurt just like your father does with me. So my darling, my baby, my love, be your own person and show the world that real people— the people who feel and aren't afraid to show it, the people who followed their own path and stood by their beliefs are the ones who leave this world as legends._

_Lastly I want to say to you that no matter what there will always be people who love you and will never leave you. Everything will be alright. I love you baby. I will always love you and I may not be there for you at times but I will always, always love you. To the moon and back and even more than that._

_ Your Mother,_

_ Evelyn Stark __née__ Anderson_

* * *

**August 22, 1992**

Anthony Edward Stark was a man with different faces. People in the corporate world saw him as a man of success, cunning and a threat. People in the media world saw him as a playboy, party king and a hall-of-fame to be. Rarely though did anyone see the side of Tony Stark that showed weakness and the people who did see this side are the ones who, by his standards could be considered close to him. It was a short list of people though. Namely: Happy, Rhodey, Obadiah, Pepper and his wife of a year today, Evelyn.

His wife who was currently screaming her lungs out in the room just beyond two metal doors.

His wife who was currently in labour a month too early. On their first anniversary nonetheless!

They were just about to go out when Evelyn suddenly told him that her water just broke. He carried her to the car and rushed to the hospital as her contractions hit her. And now here he sat in the waiting area, helpless and scared and he wasn't even keeping it cool like he usually does, because his wife was in _labour_! Evelyn was giving birth to their child! And he wouldn't admit it out loud (though it was probably showing on his face) but he was terrified. The doctors wouldn't let him in because they said, if he was going to panic (which he was when he brought Evelyn to the hospital) then it would only distress his wife more and make the birthing much harder for her

He felt a small, feminine hand settle on his shoulder but he didn't raise his head to acknowledge her because he knew that she knew that he was alert

"Tony she's going to be alright. They're _both _going to be alright" Pepper soothed to the best of her ability but it was obvious she was just as nerve-wracked as he is.

"Ms. Potts is right Anthony" Obadiah said as he patted Tony on the back "Evelyn and the child will be fine. Your mother's screams were much worse than hers"

No one gave notice to Obadiah's effort to joke because they were all just as freaked out as the father-to-be. No one spoke for a while until finally Tony broke the silence

"I just want to be with her. Just—just tell the doctors I need to be there with her. She needs me. Evelyn needs me right now"

Pepper's heart broke for him. She always doubted the relationship between her best friend and her employer, but now she could see why Evelyn fell for Tony. If his last words weren't proof enough then surely the next ones were

"Please—I'll do anything. I'll even beg. I just need to be there with her"

If there were two things Tony Stark didn't do then it would be to say "Please" and beg.

Rhodey stood up and headed for the door "I'll see what I can do"

Just before he could reach it, the door opened revealing Evelyn's attending doctor, Dr. Richards, whose scrubs were dirtied with blood. He took of his face mask and gloves and sighed before running a hand through his hair

Pepper spoke up breaking the tense silence "Are they alright doctor?"

Dr. Richards sighed "The labour process is taking longer than we thought. We just discovered that the umbilical cord is wrapped around the infant's neck so we're going to have to perform a c-section or we might end up losing the baby"

Everybody was shocked into silence. Thankfully and surprisingly Happy was the first to stir "Well then what are you waiting for?"

"We need the permission of the husband first. We've already prepared the anaesthesia just in case"

Everyone looked towards Tony who was pale and deep in thought "What are the chances of both of them surviving if you perform the operation?"

Dr. Richards hesitated for a moment before saying "Fifty-fifty give or take"

Tony nodded, his jaw tensing "I'll take those chances"

"Good. Now we need to perform it imme—"

"But I want to be there holding her hand"

"Mr. Stark! It is not advised that yo—"

"No. I won't take no for an answer. I don't care if it's not advised because that is my wife and my child in there and I'm the father and I need to be there. So don't give me that bullshit because I will find a way to get inside" ranted Tony angrily

Dr. Richards let a ghost of a smile pass his lips before nodding and motioning for Tony to follow him "Very well then. But I do advise you to keep calm"

"Doctor" Tony managed to smirk "calm is my middle name"

* * *

Tony was forced to wear the standard blue scrubs of the hospital and made to sit beside Evelyn, a paper curtain covering the lower half of her body. Just before they had administered the anesthesia he had a chance to talk to her. Evelyn's forehead was dotted with sweat and her russet coloured hair was sticking to her neck. She managed to give a smile and say "I love you and in a few moments I'm going to give you one heck of a kid"

Tony managed to chuckle at his wife before kissing her on the lips then whispering to her "I love you and you're amazing. You're going to be fine. I love you"

She gazed up at him with the same sparkling eyes back when they had first met and said "To the moon and back?"

"Even more than that"

Now the only thing Tony could do was wait and hold Evelyn's hand as they cut her open. Everything was a blur, he stared at his wife's glossy eyes a small smile playing on her lips the next thing he knew a loud cry was heard.

The baby was wailing as it got its umbilical cord removed and got cleaned of the blood. Dr. Richards approached the couple and handed Tony a tiny bundle wrapped in pink "Congratulations Mr. Stark. It's a girl"

Tony stared in awe at the tiny little thing in his arms. This—little bundle was _his_ daughter. He was holding his daughter! His daughter made by two different people who loved each other. This was his daughter and she was the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Tears built up in his eyes and he let them slide down his cheeks as he smiled at his _daughter_. He turned to Evelyn who was staring at them a smile on her lips.

"It's a girl" she whispered, the wonder etched on her face.

"It's a girl" Tony confirmed before planting a kiss on his wife's forehead. Evelyn smiled at him once more before suddenly, her back arched off the gurney and she screamed in pain. Tony sat shock still at her sudden attack. Dr. Richards immediately headed to his wife and asked "What happened? Where does it hurt?"

"My—my spine. I-it hurts" Evelyn whimpered then she screamed again as tremors of pain shot through her spine.

Dr. Richards turned to Tony "Mr. Stark I need you to step outside. Please this is of utmost importance"

"B-bu—"

"Tony go!" Evelyn gasped out "I'll be fine"

"Evelyn—"

"Tony, I swear I'll be alright darling. I promise okay? I'll be alright"

Tony nodded before standing up and fixing his hold on his daughter. Just before he exited the room he turned back and saw her staring after them. He mouthed a quick "I love you" to her before she mouthed back their usual reply

"To the moon and back?"

Tony nodded, a lump in his throat growing as he saw her wince in pain "Even more than that"

He pulled his gaze away from Evelyn's cobalt blue eyes and walked out the door, trying his best not to look back.

* * *

"Doctor we're losing her!"

"No! Turn up the volts, we can't lose her"

"Doctor…doctor. It's no use. She won't make it"

Dr. Richards glared at the nurse but turned when he felt a tug on his scrubs. He saw his patient, Evelyn Stark giving him a sad smile and shaking her head

_"Don't" _she was trying to say _"Just let it go"_

Doctors were supposed to be professional, but he couldn't help but shed tears for one of the kindest women he's ever known. Evelyn Stark was a philanthropist. She had convinced Tony Stark to invest in schools, hospitals and orphanages. She was an incredible woman and she was dying. And he could do nothing to stop it now.

She couldn't talk. Her voice was gone from all the pained screaming she did. Now her vision was fading and the darkness was creeping up on her. She could only wish now that Tony could move on; that Pepper would be there to support him and her daughter; that her daughter would grow up in a loving family even if she wasn't there. She wished she could stay but knew that her time was up. She didn't get to do all that she wanted to do, but the short amount of time she spent with the people she loved was enough for her now. She could just rest and watch over her family until they could join her in the far future. Evelyn hoped that Tony would find the letter for their daughter. Maybe JARVIS would remind him. She thought of Obadiah, Rhodey, Happy, Pepper and Tony being the ones to raise her daughter. She smiled, and let tears slip down her cheeks knowing that her daughter would grow up to be a wonderfully amazing person surrounded by people who will adore and love her very much—even if her own mother couldn't be there.

_"I love you my darling, my baby my star. To the moon and back and even more than that"_

"Time of death, 4:11 pm"

_"You'll be alright"_

* * *

He stood at the foot of his wife's grave, their daughter tucked securely in his arms. On her grave stone was carved the date of her birth, her death date and a quote Tony thought she would have said to him. It read: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." ― Dr. Seuss.

The funeral had just finished and everyone, but Pepper and Happy, had left after offering their condolences. Tony could care less. Condolences wouldn't bring Evelyn back. Condolences wouldn't help him raise a daughter. He sighed and took of his shades making sure to balance his daughter in one arm. He then sat down on the grass ignoring the fact that Pepper had chosen a designer suit and settled the baby on his lap.

"Hello darling" he said to the gravestone "This is Lana"

He fixed his hold on his week old daughter and continued talking "Her full name is Lana Carina A. Stark" he smiled down fondly as a small hand wrapped around his jacket lapel "It means beautiful darling and I thought you'd like it. Pepper helped me with the name. She doesn't trust me with names especially after the time I created You and Butterfingers. She said I might have ended up naming our daughter something like 'Fragile' or 'Cobalt'!" he chuckled and scratched his chin "Maybe it really was best that I got Pepper to help me name Lana"

Pepper watched from a few feet away as her boss spoke to his deceased wife; her best friend and sister. Her eyes were still red from crying and her nose was red from sniffling into a tissue. Her heart broke she saw Tony caress Evelyn's gravestone lovingly and say "I found the letter. Don't worry I'll read it to Lana when she get older" she saw Tony's shoulders shake a bit "I miss you every single night. It's hard to get used to you not being there to hog the sheets. You know I'm not good at goodbyes so don't make me say goodbye okay? We don't want to say goodbye just yet" Pepper stifled the oncoming sobs by biting her fist "I love you Evelyn"

Tony waited for a reply like she used to do but there came nothing. He heard muffled sobs from behind him and saw his assistant hugging her waist crying her eyes out. Tony stood up from the grass, settled the sleeping babe in his arms and approached Pepper before giving her a pat on the shoulder, the closest he would get to comforting her.

"Let's go"

Pepper nodded and took deep breaths to regain her composure "O-okay. Let's go"

Tony gave her a small smirk, the first since last week and said "Come on Pep! Everything will be alright. We'll get by. Now let's get Lana out of here before she catches a cold. Hey I'll even treat you and Happy to some cheeseburgers if it makes you cheer up!"

Happy perked up as he heard his boss say that. Pepper shook her head and managed to smile and she took Lana from Tony's arms and cradled her in her own "I'd like that Mr. Stark"

As she sat in the back seat beside her boss, she stared at the baby girl's face and smiled softly

_"I'll love you like I would my own child. I'll be your Mummy if you want. I'll love you like I loved Evelyn"_

Lana's eyes opened and peeked at her, revealing the same cobalt blue that was her mother's and she gave a small smile that made Pepper's heart swell.

Tony watched the scenery pass by as they drove back to the Stark Malibu Mansion. The sun was beating down on them cheerfully as if it was saying everything was fine. It might have been his imagination but he could still hear Evelyn saying her favourite phrase:

_"Everything will be alright darling"_

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first Iron Man Fic! If you read it thanks! This idea just popped into my head all of a sudden and then POOF! Here we are!**

**Tony is a bit OOC here... sorry.**

**Anywho... Review please! Your comments are important in the improvement of this story! And also improvements with the title aha!**

**I'll post as soon as I can!**

**All my Love xxxxx**

**Goddess of Random**


	2. 16 Years of Living

**A/N: And now I present to you the first chapter of this installment...**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing except for my OCs. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 16 Years of Living

"_She crept slowly through the glass door entrance of the extravagant mansion, making sure to make no sound lest she alert the enemies. Quickly she turned to take a left and scurried soundlessly through the halls of this vast palace, sticking to the shadows. Like a ninja of darkness she stealthily set a foot in the ki—"_

"You know" a voice chuckled in the dark "doing commentary defeats the whole purpose of sneaking in"

Lana Stark, aged fifteen (soon to be sixteen in a few months) gave a startled shriek as the kitchen lights turned on and her eyes flew to the counter where she saw the source of the voice that had frightened her. It was her father, Tony Stark lounging on one of the custom made bar stools, a glass of whiskey in his hand and an amused look on his face.

"Did I scare you 'Ninja of Darkness'?" he teased "Can't you think of cooler names? Maybe like Agent names or something?"

"Don't do that!" Lana chastised her dad. Her heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour and it felt like it was about to burst.

"Seriously though" Tony continued chuckling "Why do you have to sneak in? It's your house as much as it is mine"

"I wasn't sneaking in!"

"Mhmm. JARVIS thinks differently. Isn't that right JARVIS?" Tony smirked at his irritated daughter.

"Yes, Mr. Stark" The AI butler/assistant said

"JARVIS you traitor" Lana grumbled as she stalked towards the fridge, but not before snatching her father's glass and throwing its contents down the drain much to Tony's annoyance.

"Mind telling me why you were out till three am?" Tony asked as he watched her grab a bottle of water before sitting on the island across from him.

Lana shrugged, unconcerned "I was taking the Mustang out on a test drive"

"How'd it go?"

"Great!" she grinned enthusiastically "I managed to fix it to perfect condition and maybe even better than before. Now I just need to get a paint job! I can't wait to get my license soon!"

Tony smiled at Lana's enthusiasm before hopping down from his seat and ruffling her mahogany coloured hair. He walked around the island and began fixing himself a cup of coffee, deciding that he should stop drinking alcohol around his daughter in fear of her throwing it all away, and yes she even knew about his secret stash.

"How was the awarding ceremony?"

"Good. Quite fun actually" he answered without turning around

"You didn't go did you?" Lana glared at the back of her dad's head

"Nope" Tony turned around and smirked at Lana's glare "I did get the award though, but I think I gave it to Caesar at the casino"

Lana sighed and rolled her eyes at her father's antics "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

Tony shrugged and walked over to her to kiss her on the temple "I could say the same thing about you dearest offspring"

Due to their close proximity, Lana could smell something sweet and sickly emitting of her father's being. She crinkled her nose in disgust and pushed him further away from her "Is—is that perfume?!"

Tony sniffed the sleeve of his AC/DC shirt and indeed he did smell like perfume. He looked up to see a frown forming on Lana's face and an eyebrow rose silently inquiring him where the perfume had come from "Reporter from Vanity Fair I think"

Lana silently fumed and resisted the urge to thump Tony at the back of his head. It was a well known fact how much the young Stark heiress despised the women her father brought home. Tony knew it as well but he still did it sometimes just to get a rise out of his daughter.

Lana rolled her eyes and hopped off the island "Whatever Dad" and strolled away from him. She stopped halfway towards the kitchen entrance, turned around and told him "Pepper told me to remind you that you need to be at the airport by seven tomorrow"

"You sure you don't want to come with?"

Lana shook her head and managed to give Tony a small smile despite her earlier irritation with him "I have plans—"

"Who's the boy?"

She blinked at him owlishly "What?"

"Your new boyfriend" Tony raised an eyebrow at her "You said you had plans so I th—"

"I have plans with Pepper!" Lana said exasperated "I'm going to help her look over some papers and contracts that you're too lazy to do! And I can't believe you went all nosy Dad on me!"

"I don't get how you can enjoy reading those things" Tony said, sticking his tongue out in mock-disgust "And I am not nosy just curious"

"I don't. But I'm good at it and it keeps me busy and Pepper needs someone else's opinion since you obviously won't input yours. And curious is nosy"

"Hey I do give my opinions!"

"Dad" Lana laughed "'Okay' and 'That's fine' aren't exactly the opinions we need"

Father and daughter grinned at each other for a moment before Lana yawned, her body catching up with the time.

"I better go to sleep. I need to start early. Goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight darling. Love ya'"

"Mhmm. Seven tomorrow okay?" she smiled one more time before disappearing into the hallway, the soft thuds of her footsteps fading as she walked away. Tony sipped at his coffee revelling in the silence and began contemplating on his daughter, something he found he was doing more often these days.

* * *

Almost sixteen years ago he lost Evelyn in childbirth but gained Lana. Raising her was hard even with Pepper around because being the CEO of your own company was tough despite people thinking it was all an easy ride for him. But somehow and by some miracle he and Lana managed to get by.

Being a father, no matter how much he thought he sucked at it, was one of the best things that happened to him. At first he was afraid that he would make mistakes; that he would end up like his own father but every time his daughter smiled at him or told him she loved him, all the doubts flew out the window.

Watching Lana grow up was fascinating and confusing all the time. Everyone expected her to be just like one of her parents but she surprised them by proving them wrong. Lana was as kind and as gentle as Evelyn had been yet she was tough and outspoken too. It was expected that she inherited the Stark smarts (very good genetics Tony had said) but while she was talented in the mechanical field of the industry she preferred reading over contracts and clauses and helping keep the company in order even though she's only a teenager.

The board wanted to make her an official part of Stark industries but she refused saying she wanted to go to college and try to find something to do with her time other than getting involved with the family. She had it all planned out, she told Tony and Pepper. Due to her brilliance, Lana was graduated early from high school and got accepted at the University of Bristol in England where she was going to study History and take other courses that involved languages. While staying there she would conduct research on her long time interest: Mythology. Much to the media's bafflement and the board's displeasure, Lana had grown a passion for gods and goddesses more specifically the Norse Gods. Tony could still remember her dragging him out of the workshop just to get him to read her a story from one of her Norse Mythology books before bedtime.

Lana was witty, sarcastic (but at the right times), she inherited his charm but her heart was always in the right place. She was a philanthropist like her mother and took up the job her mother left her: convincing Tony to invest in hospitals, orphanages, schools and lately, even animal shelters. Lana, in her free time, could usually be reported to have been arranging a public charity affair where everyone was encouraged to be a part of, or sometimes visiting patients or the orphans. She was busy and she liked it that way and she was helping people at the same time. Rhodey had commented one time that Pepper's public relations skills were rubbing off on her and Pepper beamed with joy. Lana was independent, confident and one hell of a baker.

Everyone saw her as the perfect woman but Tony knew his daughter had her flaws. She had a temper that few could match, she was untidy and often lost things in the jungle that is her closet and she could be nasty when she wanted revenge. She was flawed and that's what kept her grounded and humble. "Someone needs to be mature. And you have an ego big enough for the both of us. One more and I think the world might just explode" she told him one day when he asked why she wasn't acting like a teenager. Sometimes Tony thinks she grew up too fast, but there are times when he sees her reading fairytales, watching cartoons or playing Mario Kart and he's reminded that somewhere inside there was still that little girl who clung to his leg and forced him to play hide and seek with her.

Tony couldn't be more proud to have Lana. He often wishes that he could have Evelyn here with him to see just how much she has grown up in such a short time. He remembered the letter she had left Lana, which was somewhere tucked inside a book for safe-keeping.

"_I want you to choose your path, do whatever makes you happy and live your life to the fullest"_

Even if Evelyn wasn't here she was still a big part of their daughter's life. She was the one who influenced Lana to follow her passion. Because of Evelyn, Lana was becoming her own person.

"Yeah, we're all alright" Tony spoke into the darkness of the halls before closing the lights to the kitchen and heading to the garage to do something important.

* * *

"Tony? Hey Tony!"

Lana rolled her eyes as 'Vanity Fair' (her dad decided to call her) walked down the stairs in nothing but underwear and Tony's dress shirt. Lana cleared her throat indicating that she was in the woman's presence. Vanity Fair spun around and her eyes widened at Lana who was standing near the couches, reading glasses on and a book in her hand.

"Lana Stark!" the woman exclaimed excitedly then approached her and held out a hand for Lana to shake "It's a pleasure to meet you—"

"I'm sure" Lana drawled ignoring the out held hand.

"I'm Christine—"

"Vanity Fair, I don't need to know your name because quite frankly I don't and won't ever care. Now goodbye I have matters to attend to"

Lana snapped her book shut, nodded lazily to the woman and headed towards the kitchen leaving the reporter gaping after her. When she was out of sight Vanity Fair huffed and began her search for Tony again. That is until she came upon something like a control pad and decided to touch it

"You are not authorized to access this area"

"Jesus—"

"That's JARVIS" a feminine voice spoke from behind and she spun around to see a strawberry blonde woman in a black pencil skirt and jacket "He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed and there's a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go"

Vanity Fair approached the woman her hands clasped in front of her "You must be the famous Pepper Potts"

"Indeed I am"

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning" she said with a smug look on her face as she slung her clothes over her shoulder.

Pepper paused for a moment before replying professionally and with a smile "I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires" Pepper kept the smile on her face not letting any sign of irritation show. She was used to the women talking to her like this but she was not one to be put down so she added "Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

Vanity Fair glared at her before stalking off to get dressed and finally leaving. Pepper sighed and fixed her ponytail as she decided to head to the kitchen to see her goddaughter. She stopped though when she heard a laugh coming from behind her, and turned around to see Lana doubling over in laughter

"Oh my god Pepper! That was your best come-back yet!" She gasped out, tears of hilarity forming at the corner of her eyes. Pepper smiled fondly at her goddaughter and shook her head at her antics "JARVIS please tell me you got video footage of that!"

"Done Ms. Stark and I have saved it in your files"

"Lana, you aren't actually keeping videos of my come-backs are you?" Pepper asked amusedly

Lana nodded her head "I do. It makes for great entertainment and your come-backs get better every time"

Pepper shook her head again and laughed lightly "What am I going to do with y—"

_CLANG._

They both paused at the sound of metal dropping on the floor. The sound was coming from the garage and if you listened closely you could also hear loud music.

"He didn't"

"He did"

"I'm going to kill him"

"Not if Rhodey kills him first"

* * *

Pepper began walking towards the garage with Lana behind her. Lana rolled her eyes as she thought of how infuriating her father could be. She only just reminded him last night (technically it was three in the morning, but you get the point) and already he forgot! Or maybe he was just ignoring it.

They reached the garage and Pepper entered the authorization code, shutting down the music and walking inside just as she was finishing her conversation with someone on her phone.

"Please don't turn down my music" Tony said, his form of acknowledgement

"You are supposed to be half-way around the world right now" Pepper reminded him patiently

Tony didn't turn around when he spoke "Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Daddy!" Lana shouted as she entered the room "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago!"

"Funny, I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me"

Lana was about to scold her father some more when something in the corner caught her eye. She left it to Pepper to talk to her dad about the business-y stuff while she went to investigate. As she came closer her eyes widened at the sight of her 1967 Ford Mustang convertible painted in a shiny coat of red. The seats were upholstered with cream-colored leather and at the side she saw her name carved in silver. Lana ran a hand across the hood and felt the smooth paint job and she squealed in delight. She wanted to thank and hug her father but found that he was in a somewhat deep conversation with her Aunt Pepper and they were standing quite close to each other, whether they knew it or not.

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? You got plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do"

"I don't like it when you have plans"

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday"

"It's your birthday?" Lana rolled her eyes at her father's stupidity but tuned back in to listen to the conversation.

"Yes"

"I knew that. Already?"

"Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year"

"Well, get yourself something nice from me" Lana observed as they began staring at each other's eyes and she could practically hear the romantic music playing and could see the sparks flying. She grinned and continued watching the two most important adults in her life flirt

"I already did"

"And?"

"Oh, it's very nice... very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark"

"You're welcome, Ms. Potts"

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Tony broke the eye contact, finished his drink and turned to go pack with Pepper and a still grinning Lana trailing behind him.

* * *

Tony was finally packed and ready to go. With Happy waiting patiently by the car he turned back to the two women in his life who were standing at the mansion steps.

Tony turned to Lana and said "You, no throwing my alcohol away while I'm gone"

Lana rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically "I'll miss you too Dad"

Tony grinned and pulled her in for a hug "I'll miss you too kiddo. You sure you don't want to come with?"

"Nope, I don't like seeing mountains get blown up. Besides I need to help Pep remember?"

Tony pulled away and settled his hands on her shoulder "Yeah I remember. Now be a good girl and don't get into any trouble with the police while I'm gone"

"I don't think that's possible unless I'm you" Lana laughed.

Tony smiled again and kissed her on the forehead "Love you darling"

Her next words made his heart skip a beat "To the moon and back?" Tony's eyes softened as they stared into his only child's cobalt blue eyes that was so like her mother's and he replied softly

"Even more than that"

"Sir we're going to be late" Happy spoke from behind him cutting the sweet father-daughter moment short

"I don't think that's possible because he already is" Pepper said pulling her eyes away from the touching scene. Tony smirked at his assistant and pulled her close to him and Lana and hugged her too, which startled Pepper and made her blush. Lana just grinned knowingly.

He finally broke the group hug and said "You guys take care" He got into his silver Audi rolled the windows down and shouted as he drove away (with happy trailing behind) "Merchant of Death out!"

Lana and Pepper could only shake their heads and laugh "And he thinks Ninja of Darkness is lame" Lana muttered under her breath. Then she grabbed her godmother by the hand and pulled her into the house towards the kitchen "Come on I have something to show you!"

"Lana! Wait! Slow down I—" she paused at the sight of the kitchen. There was a big banner with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEPPER" printed on it and hung from the ceiling. The island was filled with all of Pepper's favourite dishes and in the middle was a two-tiered white chocolate cake

"Lana I can't thank you enough for this" she turned to Lana, tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to spill

"You deserve it after all the hard work you've done" she knew that Lana was implying more than the work that she did for Stark Industries or her father and that made her smile even more. She pulled the young girl into her arms and hugged her tight

"Thank you" Pepper whispered "I love you Lana"

Lana hugged her back just as tight "Love you too Aunt Pepper" she pulled away suddenly remembering something then said with a teasing smile "You like Daddy"

Pepper gaped and stuttered "I—I do not! I absolutely don't!"

Lana laughed and giggled "Yeah you do"

"Lana Carina Stark I do not like your father!"

"Mhmm. You're very convincing, I believe you"

"Lana!"

"Pepper and Tony sitting on a tree K-I-S—"

"Lana that is not funny!"

Lana laughed at Pepper's red face; a cheerful carefree laugh of a girl who didn't suspect that anything bad will happen in the next 24 hours. Who would wake up only to be bombarded with news of events that would change everything—starting with the business she grew up in, to her relationship with her father.

* * *

**A/N: I'm only updating early because I had inspiration to write and it's summer so I have nothing better to do with my time :) This chapter is a bit sappy but that's me for you! As you can see Lana ships Pepperony ;) I also apologize if Lana is a bit Mary Sueish... **

**Anywho... Thank you so much for the follow, favourites and reviews! You don't know how happy they made me especially since I'm having a bad week! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**SHAWARMA FOR EVERYONE!**

**Your reviews help the story improve!**

**All my love,**

**Goddess of Random x**


	3. Three Months is a Year for a Daughter

**A/N: 7 reviews, 7 favs. 14 alerts and over 500 visitors. I've decided to update earlier than planned because you guys inspired me and improved my mood. This week has been rather _shirty_ and I couldn't thank you enough for boosting my confidence. And now I present the 2nd chapter of this installment.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. Sigh.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Three Months is A Year for a Daughter

Lana's POV

**Month One**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"JARVIS turn off the alarm" was what I would have liked to say right now but found I couldn't. My throat was hoarse and I didn't know why. It felt like someone had drained all the fluids out of me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my eyes, blinked a few times to get my vision cleared only to find that I was staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. I turned my head from side to side to try and fathom my surroundings. Nope, still no idea where I am.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Where in the world was that beeping noise coming from?! It was making me even more confused than I already am. Where was I? What the hell happened? And why the heck does my head feel like it got hit by a baseball bat?

Thankfully my mind was put at ease when I heard a familiar click of heels as Pepper entered the room. She was talking with someone on the phone. Her voice laced with irritation "No she isn't well enough yet. She won't be able to talk in front of a hundred people. I don't know when she'll wake up! The doctor said to let her rest and—"

"Pep" I managed to call softly. I winced at my raspy voice but put it aside for the moment because Pepper's eyes had just focused on me.

"I'll call you back" she hung up and said to me quickly "I'll go get the doctor"

I must be right when I say that I am now currently in the hospital. My mind was still a bit foggy so I still haven't figured out why though. I paid my attention to the door just as the doctor came in followed by Pepper and Happy. The doctor was a tall man, with dark brown hair peppered with white at the side. He was wearing glasses but if you took them off he reminded me of Matthew Smith who played the 11th Doctor on Doctor Who. Why am I thinking of TV shows right now? I am in the hospital.

"Hello Ms. Stark. I'm Doctor Tyler" Dr. Tyler asked me as he began using a flashlight and scanning my eyes for something, I don't know what because I'm no good in the medical field.

"Why do I feel all… fluffy?" I heard Happy chuckle at side but choked on it when Pepper slapped his stomach.

"That's because of the drugs we administered. How does your head feel?" He checked my pulse and wrote down stuff on a clipboard.

"It feels like it got hit by a steel chair. Did I hit it on a table or something?"

"On the banister actually" Dr. Tyler added casually.

"On the banist—how did I hit my head on the banister?! "

"You had a panic attack Ms. Stark. Do you remember what happened?" He asked abruptly. I could feel Pepper and Happy's eyes boring down on me "Anything at all?"

"I—I—"

"What about your father? Tony Stark?"

That's when it all came rushing back to me. The room blanked out and the memories all came hitting me like a freight train.

* * *

"_Ms. Stark"_

"_Yes JARVIS, what is it?" I asked, not looking up from my book. I was currently reading Loki: Tales and Tricks of the God of Mischief. It was interesting to say the least even after the number of times I've read it before. The cover was worn and the pages were yellowish but it was still my favourite and I always kept it on my bedside table (it was also the hiding place of Mom's letter)._

"_Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes require your presence downstairs"_

_Rhodey was here? Then that must mean Dad was back too. Well that was fast; I wasn't expecting him to return for a few more days._

"_Okay JARVIS, thanks!" I settled my book down on my couch (Yes I have my own couch. I demanded to have one for reading and relaxation purposes when I turned thirteen) and made my way to the living area where Pepper and Rhodey were sure to be. Just as I was nearing I heard snippets of their conversation_

"_I'll tell her—"_

"_No I should. Really Pepper this is hard on you too—"_

"_No Rhodey. She needs to know from me—"Pepper's voice was shaky and I was curious as to why that is._

"_And I'm the one who was there and saw it so she needs to know it from me"_

_I decided to let my presence be known "Tell me what?"_

_I walked down the stairs and made to stand beside Pepper who was wringing her hands (a nervous habit of hers) and faced Rhodey. "Hey Rhodey. Why are you back so soon? Where's Dad?"_

_Rhodey sighed and ran a hand through his soldier-cut hair "Lana I need you to sit down" he pointed to the couch._

_I complied with him but frowned at his expression "So what's up?" I could feel my stomach forming knots and I bit my inner lip out of habit._

"_Lana" he started slowly. Pepper sat beside me her body shaking as if preparing to be hit "We were ambushed on the way back from the JERICHO unveiling"_

_My blood ran cold "Wh-what?!" Ambushed? Then I realized that Dad was supposed to be with Rhodey but he wasn't here. I felt the blood leave my face "I-I— Where's Dad?! Is he alright?" I asked Rhodey frantically. My chest tightened and a lump built up in my throat._

"_That's what we don't know—"_

"_What do you mean? Where's dad?!" I could hear myself getting hysterical and my head was beginning to spin. Rhodey knelt in front of me and took both my hands which by now were cold and clammy._

"_Lana, honey, we couldn't find your dad. We don't know if he's been kidnapped or if he's dea—"_

"_No!" I shouted and stood up "No he isn't dead! He can't be! Pepper" I whirled around and faced Pepper "Pepper tell Rhodey that Daddy isn't dead!"_

_I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel and I couldn't think straight. All my thoughts were preoccupied with the same thing: my father—my father who had been with me since I was born, and now I don't know if he was lost or dead._

"_Lana you need to calm down" Rhodey made to put a hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away._

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Lana you need to breathe" Pepper told me soothingly. But I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe properly. Not if __**he **__was in danger. Not if __**he **__wasn't here. Only then did I realize that I was hyperventilating and the world felt like it was tilting. I shook my head quickly and made to run away from them._

"_Lana wait!" Pepper called after me._

_I ran up the stairs seeking solace somewhere that wasn't where Pepper and Rhodey were. I wasn't watching my steps and I didn't feel in control of my body. It got even harder to breathe and the next thing I know, I was falling and falling then I felt my head hit something hard and everything blacked out. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Pepper's scream._

* * *

"Ms. Stark?" I felt someone shake me out of my reverie and I focused my eyes back on Dr. Tyler "Ms. Stark is everything alright?"

I nodded absently and snapped my attention to Pepper who was looming over me the way mother hens do "Pepper! Aunt Pepper what happened to Dad?"

Pepper's expression turned from relief to one of sadness "The military is doing the best they can to find him Lana"

"You don't believe he's dead do you?" I asked her, wide-eyed and fearful.

Pepper shook her head and gave me a sad smile "I have faith that your father is alive. He's strong just like you"

I nodded at her, reassured for now that my father was somewhere out there and alive.

* * *

The moment I was released from the hospital, I was guided into a limousine and driven to Stark Industries where a press conference would be held and a board of directors meeting after. Pepper made me change into a pair of skinny jeans and brought me one of dad's white dress shirts and paired it with ankle boots. Even in crisis Pepper was still fashionable.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Pepper asked me as we neared the venue "You don't have to do this you know"

I shrugged "I can't avoid this Pepper. Eventually they're going to mob me at the house and I doubt Dad will be happy to find out that his daughter got run over by insane reporters"

Pepper managed to smile at my joke and I returned it with a small one of my own. I patted my pockets to make sure the medicine Dr. Tyler gave me was still there.

"_I'm prescribing you some anti-depressants" he told me as he scribbled something on his clip-board._

"_Why?" I wasn't depressed. Why would I need medication?_

"_Anti-depressants have anti-anxiety properties because of their soothing effects. There's a chance that you'll have more panic attacks in the future so I need you to drink this once a day. Just once, do you understand?"_

_I nodded "Good" he handed me a bottle of the anti-depressants and sent me on my way._

"Lana, we're here"

I sighed and pulled on my sunglasses to prevent myself being blinded by the oncoming flashes "Let's get this over with then". I stepped out of the limousine and was instantly bombarded with different questions such as:

"Ms. Stark, is it true you tried to kill yourself?"

"Ms. Stark, are you going to be sent to rehab?"

"Ms. Stark do you believe your father to be dead?"

I whirled around to lash out at the idiot who dared ask me that but Happy grabbed me by the shoulders and marched me to the venue "Wait till you're inside" he whispered. By the time I was inside of the press conference room, I was fuming and ready to hit someone and almost did when I saw a familiar head of blonde hair in the front row of the reporter's seats.

"What is she doing here?" I saw Pepper wince at my tone. That tone was something akin to extreme dislike and disgust mingled with a bit of harshness and was often reserved for one of those slags that chase after my father.

"That's Christine Everheart. Reporter for Vanity Fair and a good one too" I shifted my eyes to Obadiah who was now standing beside me as we walked towards the podium.

"I don't care how good she is" I hissed "I don't want her here. Get her out of here. Now!"

"There's no more time Lana. We're already behind schedule" Obadiah informed me strictly and gave me small push towards the podium. I glared at him which he returned with an impassive gaze. I never liked the old coot no matter how close he and Dad were. I always had the feeling that he wanted to be CEO and I didn't like it one bit.

I let my attention wane from Obadiah as the press conference started. I pointed to a reporter in a tan suit and glasses, he seemed nice enough

"Ms. Stark, James Alden from Industry Today. Is it true that prior to hearing about Mr. Stark's disappearance you tried to take your own life?" Okay I was wrong. The dude's a jackass.

"That is false. I was admitted to the hospital because I had a panic attack and bumped my head rather hard on the banister" I answered, annoyance tinting my voice.

I pointed to a short woman in navy blue "Rachel Brice, Corporate Daily. What do you think is the reason for ambushing Mr. Stark's convoy?"

"My father is famous and he is known for dealing weapons so it's guaranteed that he has made enemies along the way. I won't be surprised if the reason was to get rid of the competition but I am not one to jump to conclusions. So I have no clue as to why they've decided to ambush my father and his convoy"

I continued asking questions for about ten more minutes, my legs were getting tired, before Vanity Fair raised her hand and all I could do was sigh impatiently and nod at her to go ahead

"Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair. Ms. Stark, will you be taking over the company in place of your father?"

What? **What? **What the actual fuck.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Everheart is it? I thought I just heard you ask me if I was taking over the company"

"I did" she nodded and gave me an annoying smirk that I would just love to wipe of her face.

I narrowed my eyes at her and I saw her cringe, much to my satisfaction "Now why would you ask that?"

"With the slightest possibility that your father perished in the ambush, isn't it only wise to take on the responsibility as CEO seeing as you are the heiress to Stark Industries?"

My jaw tensed and I was resisting the urge to chuck my boots at her ugly blonde head. I took a deep breath and motioned for Pepper to stop seeing as she was about to intervene. I turned to Vanity Fair with a fake smile plastered on my face "No, I will not be taking over the company seeing as my father is not dead. Yes as the heiress it is my responsibility to take over someday but with all due respect Ms. Everheart, I am barely sixteen years old so I don't think that it would be wise to let me a run a company" Vanity Fair shut up after that. I addressed my gaze to all the people in the room and began speaking in a steady voice "If there is one thing I know about my father it is that he is stubborn and won't let a terrorist group bring him down. I will not be taking over the family business as I have faith that my father will return and manage it until he decides to pass it on to me or any future heir he may have" the room was silent after my speech "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe this whole thing is over, I have a meeting to go too, and further questions are to be e-mailed to Stark Industries main office and will be handles by Ms. Pepper Potts till further notice. Thank you for your time and patience" and with that I walked off the podium and headed towards the main office, my hands clenching in anger all the way. There was no time for grieving or lashing out, I had a meeting to settle.

* * *

"And what I say is final!" I called back loudly to the stunned board of directors including the old hooter Obadiah, as I walked out of the meeting room followed closely by a frantic Pepper and a wide-eyed Happy. I had probably shocked the lot of them with my attitude because I was always so nice to and polite when joining the meetings. My sudden change into a rude and bossy girl probably needed some getting used to for them.

"Lana slow down" Pepper called after me as I rushed towards the parking lot.

"Those people really are morons Pepper!" I exclaimed unabashedly and threw my hands up in the air "Dad always said they were and I always went against him! I can't believe I defended a bunch of motherfu—"

"Language!" Happy warned me sternly.

I gave him a sheepish smile "Sorry Happy. It's just that—UGH!" I groaned as I hopped into the backseat followed by Pepper who was fixing her hold on some folders "Did you hear what they wanted to do?! They wanted to close down production!"

"It was only for the time being" Pepper answered and patted my hand and I laid my head back on the leather seats "That was what they thought was best given the situation"

"Yeah well they're wrong" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "Dad wouldn't have wanted production to stop even if he were lost at the bottom of the ocean"

"You're actually condoning the family business? I always thought you were against it?" Happy asked from the front seat. He and Pepper were the only ones who knew how much I hated the fact that Stark Industries deals with weaponry, not even Dad knew it because it would have caused a rift between us. I didn't believe in violence to solve matters, and while the World Wars fascinated me, the wars going on right now downright made me livid.

"I have no say in it, you know that" I sighed "It's the _**family**_ business and I can't change it unless I'm CEO and I don't want to be CEO at all. Not now, not ever! But it looks like I have no choice right now. Besides I'm sure I'll be able to run the company for a while. Dad always did say I was smarter than the whole board combined"

Silence took over after my little rant and I let it calm me, letting the hum of the engine sooth my frazzled nerves. By god, I was going to do things right in my father's stead for a bit and try to keep the company in order. I wouldn't ever let Obadiah anywhere near the position of CEO so I was going to have to step up to the role at least until Dad was back.

I needed to be strong for the company, for Pepper, for Dad and also for myself. Playing the daughter in distress wasn't going to help anything and I doubt my father will appreciate seeing his company in shambles when he returns. Can you imagine?

Lana Carina A. Stark: fifteen year old temporary CEO of Stark Industries.

Yes, things are going to change a lot now.

* * *

**Month 2**

"Rhodey, how's the search going?"

"Still no luck Lana, but I'll keep you posted"

I sighed and closed my eyes on the tears threatening to fall "Okay. Okay. Sorry for bothering you"

"It's alright. I understand. Hey Lana?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be alright. You know that right?"

I gave a small chuckle into the receiver "Yeah, I do. Thanks again Rhodey" I hung up the phone and rubbed my aching temples before going back to work. I was slowly beginning to regret my decision of being responsible for the company. I knew I said to Vanity Fair that I wouldn't take over but I couldn't trust any of those cretins to handle things and I would rather die before handing it over to Obadiah. Dad owes me big time for this. Luckily, Pepper was always there to help me. Speaking of Pepper…

"You should take a break"

I looked up from the papers and gave my godmother a blank stare as she held out a cup of tea in front of me. I thanked her and carefully sipped at it before putting it down and returning to the papers "You know I can't. This is due next week and—"

"Exactly, it's next week. You have plenty of time so I think you should take day off. It'll do wonders for you. Did you drink your medicine?"

"Yes" I sighed and removed my glasses before rubbing at my eyes. I let out a small yawn which I tried to hide behind my hand. Only now when I decided to stop working a bit did I realize how exhausted I really was. "I really don't want to go outside"

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer" Pepper put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips into a thin line. I cringed at that look because it was the look that said she'd drag me out of the house if she had to "You haven't been outside for weeks. You look like a vampire and your hair is dull. I think you need a day at the spa and a make-over"

What I thought I needed was a big tub of mint flavoured ice-cream, a big blanket and a rom-com movie marathon. I groaned and thumped my head against the marble table lightly "Do I have to?"

"Yes" she smiled at me and ushered me out of my seat towards the stairs "Now go shower and change and we'll use your car to go to Rodeo Drive. It's going to be a girls' day out. I'm driving by the way"

There was no going back with Pepper. I nodded tiredly at her and began heading for the stairs but not before hearing her call out "Careful with the banisters!"

* * *

Surprisingly, Pepper was right when she said taking a break will do wonders for me. We went out shopping at Rodeo Drive and ended up knee deep in shopping bags. After depositing our loot in the car, Pepper proceeded to drag me to one of the salons/spas and got use both shiatsu massages, mani-pedies and she convinced me to change my hair. It was now russet in colour bordering on copper and came just at the middle of my back (as opposed to it reaching to my waist) falling in its usual waves.

"Wow" I heard someone gasp from behind

I looked at Pepper using the mirror and saw her staring at me as if she wanted to cry "Why? Is it bad?"

She shook her head quickly and gave me a soft smile "No. You look beautiful, you look like Evelyn"

I brightened up after hearing that "I look like Mom?"

"Very much" she smoothed the part of my hair that was sticking up "Your father will be very surprised when he sees you"

"I imagine so" a silence overtook us. That seems to happen a lot nowadays. There was always a silence wherever we went because Dad wasn't there to fill it with his sarcastic quips or witty comments. I bet Pepper misses him just as much as I do right now.

The silence was broken by my phone blaring out "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC, signalling that someone was calling me. I took it out of my pocket and hurriedly clicked the answer button "Lana Stark here. What is it?" I'm rude, I know.

"Hey Lana, it's me James"

I blinked and sat quietly for a moment, feeling Pepper eyeing me curiously "James? Lancaster?"

"Do you know of any other?" his deep chuckle sounded so familiar and comforting, I let out a small laugh of my own before replying back sarcastically

"I'm sorry, it's just that James is such a common name you could probably be anybody. Maybe the mailman or the pool cleaner—Please tell me you're not a stripper "

"Lana, you know this is me" I could imagine clearly, him rolling his eyes at me.

"Spoil my fun why don't you?" I grumbled "What do you want?"

"Wow, I just came back from Brazil and this is how you treat me? I'm hurt Stark! I always thought that I had a special place in your heart but it turns out I'm mistaken once again. Oh the humanity. I will never be the same ag—"

I sighed impatiently "If you don't tell me why you're calling me I am going to hang up on you in three…two… one—"

"Wait!" he shouted making me pull my phone away slightly "I was wondering if we could grab some dinner and hang out like we used to"

I turned to Pepper with a look saying to give me one moment and she smiled understandingly before I returned to my conversation "I don't think now is really the best time James. I'm busy and I ha—"

"I heard about Tony" I paused and listened to him "Look Lana, I know you don't want pity but I also know that you need a friend with you. I know Pepper's there but I'm here too okay? Don't forget that"

I paused for second, taking a deep breath to get rid of the lump in my throat and asked softly "Where do we meet?"

"Are you serious?" he practically squealed in delight "Okay, we meet at the usual place at the usual time and for the love of Christ please wear a dress!"

I laughed "Fine. I'll see you soon" I hung up and turned to Pepper who was ready to go

"A date?"

"Oh please" I rolled my eyes "James Lancaster is no date"

* * *

Pepper chuckled as we both got into the car and began driving home. Now I had to get ready because I had a dinner to go to.

James Lancaster was sixteen, handsome, smart and rich. He is my best friend and he's also gay. I've known him ever since kindergarten where he painted my white dress saying it was too boring and needed colour and since then we've been tight. What I loved about James was the fact that he was blunt and he could distract you from your worries. He was one of my very few friends who were true to me and never left my side and genuinely wanted to be my friend not because I was famous, because my father was famous or because their parents told them too. He wanted to be my friend because I was Lana, just Lana.

James' father is the CEO of the Lancaster group of companies which focuses on textile and architecture. I had only met the man a few times and he was jolly and round and he didn't mind that his youngest son preferred men, and he was very supportive of legalizing gay marriage. Mr. Lancaster was probably also the source of James ability to talk non-stop.

Pepper dropped me off at The Sage Room at around six pm and I was immediately engulfed in massive hug by James "I've missed you! You're so thin we need to get some food in you stat! Oh you changed your hair, it suits you! Hi Pepper, nice to see you again! I'll drop her off at the mansion later! Bye! See you later!"

I shook my head at James antics as he dragged me inside The Sage room and we headed to our usual table and waited for a waiter to approach us. Once our orders were taken, James took my hand in his and asked "How are you holding up?"

I sighed and shook my head "Surprisingly well for someone who doesn't know if her father will ever return home" he patted my hand comfortingly and I squeezed it in return "I'm just so tired James. In between stressing out about my dad and trying to handle the business I just feel like giving up and running away from it all. I can't even mourn a bit with all the hassle around and the board is just lost without Dad. I just want to quit"

"But that's not like you at all darling" he pointed out incredulously.

"Exactly" I said matter-of-factly "I'm a Stark and one thing you can be sure of is once we get our mind set on something we cannot be swayed"

James laughed and patted my hand once more before pulling away and checking his phone for messages "You know with all the tech you have at your house and that freaky AI butler you have you could probably hack into the government satellites and find your dad in record time and—why are you looking at me like that?"

I stared at James in amazement and he stared back at me as if he was preparing for me to lunge at him; which I did do…with a hug.

"James you are a genius!" I shouted into his ear garnering many weird looks from the people around us "Have I ever told you how much I love you?!"

"What? Lana—You're not seriously thinking of hacking into the government satellites are you?" his eyes were wide in shock.

I grinned at him devilishly and began pulling him out of the restaurant by his collar and towards his white Porsche, forgetting about our order and focused only on my mission "Of course I am! Possibly even NASA. Now come on you're going to help me hack into them!"

I opened the driver's seat and grabbed the keys from him "I'm driving"

James had just given me new hope that we could find Dad sooner and I wasn't about to pass up that chance no matter how small the probability is that well find him that easy. Because if I did pass the chance then it would be partly my fault why we couldn't find him sooner and I would have to live with the guilt and I couldn't have that added on my stress list. As we sped towards the mansion I heard James mutter "Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**MONTH 3**

"You heard me Brigshaw. I want those reports on the desk at ten am sharp and if you're even a minute too late I will personally escort you out of the building, fire you in front of all the employees and I **will** replace you faster than you can say 'Goodbye'. Understood?"

I hung up the phone on the head of marketing and settled my head on the cool marble top of the kitchen counter.

"You know, maybe you're right about not wanting to be CEO" I heard Pepper say from behind me. I didn't bother and turn to her because I just really wanted to sleep and ignore the world. Monitoring the deserts of Afghanistan 24/7 wasn't exactly an easy feat and it goes the same for hacking into the government's data base and NASA's satellite systems.

"Why is that?" my question was incoherent because my face was squashed against the marble but nevertheless Pepper used her uncanny ability to decipher my words. A skill she honed due to my father's constant alcohol induced slurring.

"You're one heck of a slave-driver and you scare the daylights out of all the employees. I don't know where you get it from"

I sighed and raised my head only to prop it up with my hand "I'm not usually like this, you know that Pepper. But the stress is building up and it's been three months and there's still no sign of him"

Pepper sighed and approached me and tucked a lock of hair that had come loose from my messy bun, behind my ears "I know you feel that it's your responsibility to keep the company going but you also have to remember that you are only fifteen years old and you have to act your age sometimes. I'm sure your ancestors are proud of you and I'm sure your Dad will too but I'm more certain of the fact that he would have wanted you to worry less" I smiled up at her and she patted my cheek lightly "Now I want you to get some sleep. I'll handle the rest of the papers and calls"

"But—"I still had patrol duty and James wasn't going to get here until early tomorrow. What if there was a sign of Dad and I missed it?

"If I really need you I'll get JARVIS to wake you up" Ah, I just remembered we had JARVIS. I could get him to tell me if there was something. He was the one who ran the program too "Now go. Shoo. Get some rest"

I nodded wearily and headed up to my room. I could barely remember the trip there, I was dead on my feet and when I finally sunk into my bed, almost immediately, sleep engulfed me.

* * *

"Coffee, two creams, two sugars and a shot of Courvoisier for an extra kick" James listed the things in the beverage he handed me as he sat down in one of the seats in our make-shift office at the garage. Usually I didn't drink coffee but I made an exception today so I could stay awake and alert.

"Where the heck did you get the cognac?" I questioned him and took a sip of the coffee.

James shrugged and replied nonchalantly "I took some from Tony's stash. Figured he wouldn't notice if I used some of it"

"I almost forgot about my father's extensive alcohol collection" I muttered into my coffee.

"How can you miss it? It's everywhere" he deadpanned "And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. In the bathrooms, guestrooms, hallways, the pool—your room is probably the only alcohol free area in this whole mansion"

"Nope I have some tequila stashed behind my bookcase" I told him jokingly.

"Very funny princess, but we all know you don't have a high tolerance for alcohol. One cocktail and you're drunk"

"Oh please, it's more like two or three" we laughed a bit at our banter. This is also one of the reasons why I loved James very much. He makes me feel like a teenager and not a woman running a company. It's why Dad liked him as well, because (in Dad's words) he "Makes me loosen up and less like Pepper". I don't know if I should be offended. Pepper certainly was.

James and I were currently on our self-proclaimed mission of monitoring the deserts of the east and we feel like secret agents (James is Agent Columbia and I'm Agent Bristol. Named after our universities). We've been at it for weeks, to no avail. But we couldn't give up hope because I was sure that someday soon that we would be able to find my father and get him home where I would let him drink as much as he wants (maybe not) and try and get him and Pepper to admit they liked each other. Also I wouldn't let him leave my sight and I make him pay for leaving me to manage a whole company and deal impertinent employ—

"Lana there's something here to my left"

I spun around in my chair and wheeled over to James side "What is it?"

"Obviously it's a person since we created this program to track people. You know you can be really stupid at times. I don't get how you got into Bris—"

I thumped his head hard enough to make hip spit out his coffee and turned back to the screen "JARVIS zoom in and get a face match"

"Zooming in" after a few seconds JARVIS replied "93% face match, Ms. Stark"

I felt the tears slide down my cheek and I laughed out in relief "JARVIS lock coordinates and video call Mr. Rhodes now"

James and I waited for Rhodey to accept the call and finally, _**finally **_he picked up "Lana? What's up? Why are you crying?" he looked confused at me but I ignored it and gave him the news

"Rhodey we found him! He's alive, Rhodey!" I sobbed in glee and felt James rub my back comfortingly.

"What? Are you serious?" I looked up and saw his shocked face before it turned to a proud smile "Good going kid. I was wondering when you would hack into the system"

James and I gaped at him "How did you kn—"

"You're a lot like your father in that way and I suspected you wouldn't just sit idly and watch the military do all the work. Now send me the coordinates"

I nodded at him and called out "JARVIS?"

"Sending Mr. Stark's coordinates to Mr. Rhodes. Will that be all Ms. Stark?"

"For the meantime JARVIS, thank you" I looked back at Rhodey and smiled at him "Go get him Rhodey and hug him for me while you're at it"

He nodded once more and said "I'll bring him back home to you, kid. No more worries" before disconnecting the video call. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around James' neck "We found him" I cried into his shoulder "We found him! Thank you! Thank you!"

James hugged me back and smoothed down my hair "It's no problem darling. Best friends help each other"

"Love you James" I murmured

"Love you too Lana"

After a few minutes of hugging I pulled away from him and wiped away my tears with my shirt. I grinned at him and pulled him out of the garage and towards the living room where Pepper was "We need to go tell Pepper!"

I'm sure Pepper would be just as thrilled to have Dad back because she had someone to banter with again. My smile widened even more than it already is (if that's even humanly possible) as Pepper came into view. She looked up at us from her papers and gave a questioning look at my red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She stood up to approach me but I shocked her into place with my next words "We found dad. He's coming home"

Pepper gasped and her eyes brimmed with tears. She rushed towards James and me and pulled us both into a tight hug. She cried tears of joy and relief as we held each other tight seeking for comfort.

Finally after what felt like a year (but in reality was only three months) my father was found and is coming home! He's coming back to Stark Industries, back to Happy, JARVIS and Pepper, back home to me.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay first: Thank you again for the reviews! They inspire me so much!**

**2nd: I bet you thought James and Lana had something going on didn't ya? *wink wink* *nudge nudge* I like James though. I think he'll add comic relief to this story and Lana needs a friend too. I was originally imagining him as Chris Colfer. Huh. Tell me what you think about him?**

**3rd: Lana is a confusing character isn't she? I didn't base her on anyone at all but she just comes to life on her own. I want to know what you think about her :) (I imagined her at first she looked like Emmy Rossum but now I don't think she looks like that at all)**

**4th: I know this story is becoming OC centric but it's because I've read so many stories that give a play-by-play of the movies and I thought maybe I could make this interesting by giving you the view of what happens when Tony's not there. But of course this fic is still about Ironman.**

**and last but not the least, 5th: PEPPERONY pizzas for everyone (if you know what I mean)! AND DRINKS ALL AROUND! **

**End here. Thanks again!**

**All my love,**

**Goddess of Random xxxxx**


	4. Reunions and Rifts

**A/N: You guys are increds did you know that?! I just! sjdkahdka! I love you guys! Thank you so much! And I am going to say sorry in advance for this chapter because I know that it is so low in standards (in my standards at least) and I didn't update sooner because I was busy (laundry, mother's day, arguments with cousins etc.) But thank you guys so much!** **Now... onwards we go!**

**WARNING: This is a chapter written after the author did the laundry and she's very sure there are lots of mistakes and she apologizes and hopes you won't kill her :) She's actually scared to post this chapter.**

**Disclaimer. Nope. Nada. Zilch**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunions and Rifts**

James Lancaster was a laid-back kind of guy. Not many things got him on edge. But one of the few things that got him nerve-wracked was seeing his best friend on the verge of losing her patience and fighting the urge to chuck chairs at the airplane windows "Lana, please calm down. We'll get back in a few hours—"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down James Christopher Grayson Lancaster!" Lana snapped at him. James winced and wisely decided to stay quiet and get out of the line of fire, even the flight stewards didn't bother and enter unless they were in for a death wish. Lana continued to boil in anger as she impatiently tapped her fingers on the table. Suddenly, she banged at it which made James jump.

"I can't believe the board sent me away on a stupid meeting and on the day of Dad's arrival too!" Lana shouted in frustration.

"If you ask me I thought Canada was nice" James added in but quieted down at Lana's glare. Lana might have been only five foot five but she was terrifying when crossed.

"Couldn't the bloody meeting have waited until I at least escorted my dad home? They're such insensitive pricks and—and—" Lana cut her rant short and bit her lip while trying to blink her eyes clear of the angry tears that formed.

"Oh honey" James walked over to her and gathered her into his arms "You're daddy's alright. We made sure of that and in a few hours you will see him and you will get to hug him and I'm sure he missed you just as much as you mi—"RING "Oh, for the love of Christ!" he grabbed his phone from the table and answered it without looking at the caller I.D "There better be a good reason for interrupting my moment and—Dad? What? He did what?!" Lana looked up at him startled by his sudden outburst "Okay, I'll tell her. We'll be fine, Dad. We'll land in a few hours and I'll see you soon. Yeah. Bye"

Lana watched as James grabbed the remote and switched on the TV before clicking away "James?"

"Not now Agent Bristol, I'm trying to find something"

She rolled her eyes at her codename and turned back to the television. James halted it at CNN and right on time the headline flashed "Tony Stark: Shutting down weapons manufacturing"

Lana sat in her seat, stunned into silence as she watched the report "Earlier today we witnessed the return of one of America's finest patriots after being ambushed and kept in captivity for three months. Everyone expected that renowned billionaire Tony Stark to celebrate his return with a grand party but instead he called for a press conference where he announced that he was shutting down Stark Industries weapon manufacturing. Here is the video footage"

The image changed to one of Stark Industries' press room and it showed Tony sitting in front of the podium, his arm in a sling, scars on his face and munching on a cheeseburger. He requested everyone to sit down on the floor which made Lana chuckle. But she silenced when he began talking "I never got to say goodbye to Dad" he said to Obadiah then addressed the room "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels" Lana saw a flash of something in her father's eyes as he spoke about her late grandfather but it disappeared just as quickly as she saw it "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them" she heard James gasp from beside her but she shushed him "And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability"

"Mr. Stark! What happened over there?" one reporter brave enough to break the silence asked.

"I—I had my eyes opened!" Tony stood up and walked behind the podium "I came to realize that I had more to offer this world, than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately; I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries" that's when all the commotion happened and James turned off the TV. The two best friends sat in silence for a few moments before James said "Your markets are going to take a deep dive tomorrow"

Lana glared at him and pushed him off his chair "I don't care about the markets" she got up and grabbed her phone murmuring something about 'father's who've gone insane' "Don't you see James? Dad just opened the door to CEO. With him making a move unannounced beforehand the directors are going to use it to their advantage! Especially Obadiah Stane!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly paranoid?" James told her as he watched her dial on her phone "Your father trusts Mr. Stane"

"Well I don't!" Lana snapped but returned her attention to her phone when someone picked up.

"Hello? Lana?"

"Hi Pepper. Mind explaining to me what's going on with my prodigal father?"

She heard Pepper let out a huge sigh at the other end "Even I don't know Lana. I don't know what happened to make him such a-a—"

"Pacifist?" Lana added dryly. Pepper let out a small chuckle

"Yes. You should talk to him when you get here. He's been asking for you since driving home from the office"

"Sure. Kiss him for me will you?" and before Pepper could reply to her teasing, Lana hung up on her.

* * *

When Lana arrived at the Malibu Mansion she headed straight for the garage without any qualms. Her heart beat faster with every step she took. Three months and her father was back home. She pinched herself a couple of times to be sure it wasn't all a dream. She arrived at the door and slowly entered the pass code before entering. She was greeted by the sight of her father's back to her working on something "I specifically said not to be disturbed at the mom—"

"Daddy?"

Tony spun around in his chair and met the familiar and comforting eyes of his daughter. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they found themselves wrapped in a tight hug. Lana cried into her father's chest and her shoulders shook with her sobs while Tony kissed her on the temple and laid his cheek on her head. He pulled away and took his face in his hands to really look at her. Her face was thinner, her cheekbones more prominent than usual, she had lost her California tan and the bags under her eyes were dark. But he didn't mention any of those; instead he kissed her on the forehead and whispered "You changed your hair"

Lana gave a watery laugh and hugged her father tighter "I did"

They stood like that in comfortable silence before Lana broke it by asking "What's going to happen to the company now?"

Tony shrugged and ran a hand through Lana's hair and said "Obadiah said he'd take care of it and told me to lay low for the meantime" he didn't expect his daughter to pull away from him and give him a disbelieving look "What?"

"You made Obadiah handle it?!"

"Yeah? So?"

Lana shrieked "So?! You practically just handed him the whole company!"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest "Now young lady. I don't think I like the tone of your voice" he scolded her, which she returned with a glare "I trust Obadiah and you should start trusting him too. I don't get why you dislike him so much"

"Because he manipulates you!" she shouted at him "He manipulates you and you just let him use you like a puppet!"

"Well you think you know everything don't you?" he retorted at her "What would you know about Obadiah?"

"I know much more than you think! Obadiah Stane is a lying, conniving, back-stabbing snake! He would send the company to hell!"

"You're just a teenager Lana! What would you know about running a company you don't even want to handle? If Obadiah wasn't here then the company would have been in a disaster when I was gone!" he shouted at her.

"That was because of _**me**_!" Tony shut up at her words. Lana took it as an opportunity to continue "_**I**_ ran the company when you were gone because the board wanted to shut down production and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to be CEO not only because I wasn't interested but I didn't want to be part of a company that has the same amount of blood on their hands that Hitler had! But I had to because there was no one else capable enough and Obadiah couldn't be trusted!"

"You ran the company?" Tony asked, stunned.

"Are you deaf now too? Yes I ran the company! You can even ask Pepper and—" she was cut off when Tony hugged her to him.

"I'm sorry" he murmured "I don't want to fight with you. Pepper told me what happened with the hospital and the medication. I'm sorry I put you through so much while I was away. I missed you and I don't want this to cause a rift between us. So let's not talk about this anymore"

Lana sighed and hugged him tightly "It's alright. I did it for you anyway" she hugged him tighter but winced when she felt something poking her in the chest. She looked down and noticed something glowing in her father's chest just behind his Black Sabbath shirt "Uhhh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

She pointed at his chest. Startled "What the hell is that?"

"It's a mini arc-reactor. It keeps the shrapnel from piercing my heart" Lana gasped and began poking it with her finger "Uhhhh, kiddo?"

"Oh my god" she breathed out "Oh my god, you're _glowing_"

Tony snorted "That was the most unintelligent thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth" he ignored Lana's glare and dragged her to his worktable "Anyway I'm working on a new one since this is going to expire soon, So you're going to help me build one"

Lana blinked and looked behind her to make sure before pointing to herself "Me?"

"No. I was referring to Dummy—yes you! What? Did those reports kill some of your brain cells?"

Lana laughed and shoved her father playfully and sat down beside him to work on a new arc-reactor "Why do I feel like this isn't the only thing we'll be busy with from now on"

Tony ruffled her hair and smiled "Smart kid"

* * *

It was ten past midnight and Tony couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes all he feel was drowning and all he could see was Yinsen dying. He remembered the conversation he had with Yinsen about family…

_They were playing a game of backgammon when Tony asked where Yinsen was from._

"_I am from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place" Yinsen answered quietly as he took his turn._

_Tony then asked "Got a family?"_

"_Yes. And I will see them when I leave here" Yinsen answered without ever leaving his eyes from the board. After his turn he turned to Tony and asked "And you Stark?"_

_Tony hesitated for a moment before answering "I have a daughter. She's turning sixteen this August actually" He was actually thinking how she was coping without him right now. Lana hadn't been without her dad for more than a few days and with the ambush it would have probably sent her into panic mode. He didn't want Lana to worry about him more than she already is._

_Yinsen gave him a small smile "Is it alright to assume she is like her father?"_

_Tony shook his head and gave a weak chuckle "She's has her own different personality"_

"_That's surprising yet good. Wife?"_

_He took a deep breath before answering "She died due to childbirth"_

_It was silent as the atmosphere began growing serious. Yinsen set the dices down and looked at Tony "Listen Stark. No matter what happens, don't ever push away anyone who cares for you. Protect them with your life or you will end up a man who has everything, yet nothing"_

Tony recalled Yinsen's words as he settled in bed trying to sleep. He shut his eyes tight and willed sleep to overcome him but he could still see the soldiers who defended him and ended up dying for him by the workings of his own weapons. He rolled over and sighed wearily. He was never going to get sleep this way. He sat up and stared out the window into the sea. Tony stayed that way for a few minutes until he heard his door creaking open slowly.

It was like one of those scenes from those horror movies: middle of the night, door creaking open slowly, the victim sleeping while the killer raised a knife to slash at him. But the only difference from the horror movies and now was that Tony was wide awake and alert. He braced himself for whomever interrupted his rest (not that he was getting much) and prepared for fight or flight mode.

"Dad?"

Much to his relief it was only Lana, dressed in an oversized KISS t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts with one hand clutching a giant (almost to her hips) worn out teddy bear. She entered the room and sat beside him on his bed "Can I sleep here?" she yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"Have problems sleeping?" he rubbed her back in an effort to ease her. Lana nodded and hugged her bear to her. Seeing her like that reminded him of a five year old Lana who often had nightmares and climbed into his bed at the most importune of moments (namely the ones involving a few flings). He pulled back the covers and patted the space beside him "Hop in then"

Lana crawled under the covers and cuddled with her bear. "You still have Mason? After all these years?" he asked her as he lay down himself.

"He was my first friend. You can't make me get rid of him even if the whole military tried" she murmured while peeking at him from half-closed eyelids. He pulled Lana to him and she snuggled closer just like she did as a child "What happened in Afghanistan?"

He sighed. He was really hoping that she wouldn't ask. He didn't think he was ready to answer those questions yet, at least not now "I'll tell you soon. Not now though"

"You promise?" Tony smirked and nodded. She gave him a smile and hugged him across the waist "I missed you Daddy"

"I missed you too darling"

"Next time you ride with Rhodey okay?"

Tony's chest rumbled as he suppressed a chuckle "Yeah. I love you Lana"

"Love you too Daddy"

"To the moon and back?" he asked as he patted her head lightly.

"Even more than that" and with that Lana fell asleep in his arms. Tony smiled fondly remembering Yinsen's last words to him…

"_We gotta go. Come on, move with me. We got a plan, and we're going to stick to it" Tony spoke encouragingly to his companion. Yinsen gave him a sad smile_

"_This was always the plan, Stark" his voice was so week Tony could barely hear it._

"_Come on, you're going to go see your family. Get up"_

"_My family is dead, Stark... and I'm going to see them now. It's okay, I want this... I want this"_

_Tony stayed silent for a moment, taking it all in and letting everything sink in. He owed this man his life and the least he could do was say "Thank you for saving me"_

_Yinsen whispered his last words to him, the light in his eyes slowly fading "Don't waste it... don't waste your life, Stark"_

Tony closed his eyes and let Yinsen's last words echo in his head. He would do everything in his power to change things not only for him or his family but also the world. He fell to sleep with his daughter beside him—his world beside him, and let's just say it was the best sleep the two have had for months.

* * *

"I don't want to do it"

"C'mon kiddo! Do this for your old man"

Lana crossed her arms over her chest and stared defiantly at Tony who was laying on a makeshift medical chair, arc reactor at the ready "No. Get Pepper to do it"

"Lana—"

"I'm not doing it! Just go call Pepper and let her do it for you!" she spun around to face the worktable and began working on something that Tony couldn't see. She was not ready to put an arc reactor into the gaping hole in her Dad's chest, she thinks she won't ever be ready.

Tony huffed in defeat as he glared at his daughter's back "Fine. JARVIS where's Pepper?"

"She is in the living room sir with the young Mr. Lancaster"

"Great! Connect her to me would you?"

"As you wish sir" Tony didn't waste time and spoke as soon as he was connected to the intercom in the living room

"Pepper, uh, how big are your hands?"

"What?" The confusion was evident in her voice. Who wouldn't be if you were asked how big your hands were?

"How big are your hands?"

"I don't understand why—"

Tony cut her off and said "Get down here. I need you" he was about to disconnect it but paused before adding "And drag Lancaster here with you while you're at it. I know about the cognac". He chuckled at someone in the background saying "Damn" before finally hanging up.

It didn't take long for Pepper and James to arrive at the garage and they gaped at the sight of Tony hooked up to heart monitoring machines "What is that?" James gasped at the sight of the gaping hole in Tony's chest and something wired to it laying on his stomach.

Lana turned around and smiled at her best friend and motioned for him to join her at her seat "Something incredibly stupidly brilliant"

"Ah! Contradictions I see. At least it works" Tony reminded her from his place as Pepper approached him hesitantly. Lana rolled her eyes at her father and watched him interact with her godmother.

"You know it's creepy when you watch them like that" James whispered to her as he sat down and began watching them himself.

"It's entertaining when you start. It's like a cheesy soap you can't tear your eyes from" she answered without ever looking away from the two adults

"Now that was just plain cheesy and—"

"Shhh! Just shut up and watch Lancaster!"

The two piped down just as Tony began instructing Pepper to install the arc reactor "I just want you to reach in, and gently lift the wire out"

"Is it safe?" Pepper looked nervous and her face was flushed but she tried her best to keep composed as she looked at Tony for guidance.

"Yeah. It should be fine. It's just like operation" Tony said casually trying to make his assistant relax "Just don't let it touch the socket wall"

"What do you mean, operation?!" Pepper's eyes widened but Tony waved her worry off.

"It's just a game, never mind. Just gently lift the wire, okay? All right..."

Pepper began to slowly reach in but pulled back and "You know, I—uh… I don't think that I'm qualified to do that" she stared at Tony finally letting her nerves show. "Why not get Lana to do it?"

"Like hell I will" Lana muttered under her breath. James elbowed her to shut up.

"No, no. You're fine" Tony took a deep breath and looked into her eyes to try and reassure her that it was fine "You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met, you'll do great. Is it too much to ask? 'Cause I really need your help here because somebody is too chicken to do it for me"

Lana stuck her tongue out and Tony gave her a mocking glare but paid his attention back to Pepper when she finally agreed to do it.

The two teenagers watched from the sidelines in a mixture of fascination and disgust as Pepper reached her hands inside Tony's chest. James' eyes widened and Lana gagged when Pepper cried out that there was pus. But they were ignored. It was as if Tony and Pepper were in there own little bubble and Lana and James were just outsiders. Lana leaned in to whisper "Can you see the sparks?" she glanced at James only to see that he was turning a nasty shade of green "James?"

"Don't talk to me" James managed to choke out "Not unless you want me to be sick all over you" Lana wrinkled her nose and went back to watch as Pepper began pulling on a copper wire.

"Okay now make sure that when you pull it out you don't pull out the—"

Pepper pulled out the ends revealing the electromagnet and the heart monitors went off, beeping and warning. Lana felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up and she was frozen in her seat as her father announced that he was going into cardiac arrest like it was as normal as saying that he was going out for ice cream. Tony took a look at his daughter and saw she had gone as pale as a ghost and he gulped as he went back to his task of instructing Pepper.

Pepper was trying to stay calm and this time it was her turn to reassure her boss, the arc reactor safely in her hands "Tony? Tony? It's going to be okay, okay? I—I'm going to make this okay"

Tony wanted to believe her. He really did, but the last time someone said that everything was going to be okay in a life and death situation, Evelyn was taken away from him. But he had to believe Pepper because he trusted her to the extent that he knew she wouldn't let him die in front of his daughter in a garage. He continued instructing Pepper what to do until after what felt like a lifetime, the arc reactor was installed, the heart monitors went back to normal and he could breathe properly again (but not without a little shock at the end of course)

Tony began laughing at the expression on Pepper's face. For a moment he forgot that he almost went into cardiac arrest and just relished in the moment that he didn't. Pepper sighed in relief and began saying "Don't ever, ever, ever, ask me to do anything like that, ever again!"

"I don't have anyone but you" he looked deeply into her eyes "Lana and I… you're all we have. Isn't that right darling?"

Lana nodded and approached the two adults. She had snapped out of her shock when the arc reactor was transplanted and she gave them a grim smile "I have to agree with dad there. We'd be nowhere at all without you Aunt Pep!"

Pepper stared at them; something in her eyes was saying she didn't know what to feel. Tony smiled at her before pulling of the heart monitors and jumping off the bench while Pepper shook her hands to be rid of the pus.

Lana turned back to James who had slid to the floor and was now holding his head between his knees. She rolled her eyes and hoisted him up from the floor and began dragging him back upstairs "Come one Jamesie! Let's leave the lovebirds alone and we'll go find you a nice toilet to puke in"

James glared at her and she only returned it with a cheeky grin. She turned back and saw her father instructing Pepper to destroy the old arc reactor. She just knew that he was going to stay down at the garage for the next few weeks. Looks like her personal project would have to wait.

* * *

It was around two am when Lana felt a disturbance. She didn't know what it was but she still didn't like it. Slowly she got to her feet and grabbed Mason before exiting her room and making her way downstairs. She walked around the lower floor for a bit, surveying her surroundings. Could it be a burglar? No JARVIS would have called the authorities immediately if that happened. Was it James? No. It was the wee hours and unlike Lana, James believed in beauty sleep. Maybe it was a master assassin sent by her father's enemies to either kidnap him again or get rid of him permanently. Lana wished she had not only grabbed Mason. How could she maim a master assassin if all she had was a big fluffy stuffed be—

"Good, you're up!" someone exclaimed from behind her and she felt someone grip her shoulders. Her sleep induced mind didn't register who the voiced belonged to so she lashed out and hit the person repeatedly using Mason. She was going to defend herself and she wasn't going to let any assassin hurt her father and—

"Hey! Ow! Stop it! Lana it's just me"

Lana stopped her attacks, blinked a couple of times and frowned when she saw her dad "Why are you up?"

"Why were you hitting me with Mason?" he asked back testily.

"Because I thought you were an intruder!" Her mind had went into alert mode when Tony sneaked up on her and now she was wide awake and irritated at him.

"Well did you have to go all 'Ninja of Darkness' mode on me?! Still a lame name by the way"

Lana perched Mason on her hip and retorted "What else would I have done if there really was an intruder? Bake them brownies? You're lucky I wasn't holding my baseball bat! And it's Agent Bristol now. And who are you to say it's lame? Merchant of Death? Pshhh! That's even lamer"

"Hey, I don't go by that anymore. I'm still looking for a new one" Tony took her by the shoulder and began leading her towards the garage "Now since you're awake you're going to help me with a little something"

Lana rolled her eyes "Nothing with you is ever little"

"You got that right" Tony quipped.

There was a moment of silence before Lana cried out "Oh _EW_! Dad you're disgusting!"

Tony guffawed "That was hilarious! Aha! Your face was priceless!" he entered the pass code and led her over to a design table.

"Have I also mentioned that you're idiocy isn't little too?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

"All the time" he left her at the table and sat down at his computers "JARVIS you up?"

"For you sir always"

"I'd like to open a new project file. Index as MARK II" he began pulling out a holographic design of what seemed to be a suit. It looked bulky but it also looked like it could do some damage.

"Shall I store this on Stark Industries central database?"

"Since I don't know who to trust right now" he walked over and stood beside Lana who was looking at the suit, curiosity apparent in her expression "Till further notice why don't you just keep everything in my private server" he took a quick glance at Lana who was still looking at the suit "Make it accessible only to me and Lana" he saw Lana's eyes dart up to him and he gave her a smirk which she returned.

"Working on a secret project are we sir?"

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands"

Lana spoke up "And I'm here because?"

"Because I need you and I know I can't do this alone. Sometimes one genius isn't enough" He kissed her head before turning back to the design "May I introduce you dearest progeny, to MARK I"

Lana stared at him, realization etched on her face "This was what you used to escape wasn't it?"

"Yup" Tony began removing components and throwing them away "and you're going to help me build a new one. A better one"

Lana was usually one who contradicted and asked questions but this time and surprisingly (to Tony) she didn't protest. She gave him a smile and watched as he threw some other components away "May I?" she gestured to the suit and he smiled back at her.

"Go crazy!" he watched Lana poke at the suit a bit, spinning it and inspecting for defaults. He resisted the urge to question her as to why she agreed so easily to his 'little project'. She didn't even know what he was going to do with the suit yet she agreed with no hesitation, for all she knew he was making another weapon (not that he was).

For Lana, she agreed because she had a few ideas as to why he was creating this. She wasn't a Stark for nothing and that name was usually associated with the term genius. She's read enough comic books and watched enough movies to form theories on her father's new project. Lana could only do so much to protect her father and if this is what he thought would be best for him then she was going to support him. Since she was unqualified of protecting Tony, she was going to have to trust him to protect himself (for the time being). Lana was helpless when her father got kidnapped. She didn't ever want to feel that way again. She lost her mother already; she can't lose her father too. There was always a fifty-fifty chance that this would all backfire on them but she was willing to take those chances, no matter the cost. She was going to vouch for it.

"I've thought of what metal we should use for the suit since the one you used isn't going to hold for long. I also suggest we install JARVIS into its system so in the situation where you pass out, JARVIS can navigate you out of trouble and get you to safety"

Tony snapped out of his thoughts and listened to Lana ramble her suggestions. They were brilliant really. She really was a genius. And he wouldn't have her any other way.

_Oh Evelyn. How I wish you could see her now._

"Nice work kiddo" Tony ruffled her hair affectionately and she leaned into his touch like a kitten "Now what's this other project JARVIS told me about?"

"JARVIS, you traitor! I told you to keep it a secret!"

* * *

**A/N2: The last part got a bit sloppy. I have to keep watching IM to refresh my memory. Don't hate me please?**

**1st: Thank you for the reviews! I will not name names in fear of favourtism but you guys know who you are :)**

**2nd: The reunion was short wasn't it? But have you seen the title? Yeah... It's all in the title :)**

**3rd: You'll be seeing a lot more from Mason the bear. He'll also be in future sequals. If you can guess what will happen I will dedicate a one shot just for you!**

**4th: I probably won't update as fast as I usually do because I share my laptop with my brother who uses it for business so please be patient? Thank you!**

**5th: Let's get this fic to 20 reviews ey? Hahaha joking. But... if you could share this and such, it would be a really nice thing.**

**Last but not the least: I want brownies now. BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE! :D**

**All my love xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Goddess of Random**


	5. Decisions and AIs

**A/N: Hey everyone *dodges knives thrown at her* I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month (or more) but I was enrolling for 2nd year college and I just got so distracted and stressed that I didn't have anymore time to write! School just started but the good news is that I now have my own laptop and I can update sooner (I hope!) Please forgive me! I love you guys! And I apologize profusely for any frustration I might have caused you! And thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They boost my confidence!**

**Disclaimer: I will never...evvvvvveeeerrrrr! Own MARVEL or any of it's characters! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Decisions and AIs

It was just your typical day in Malibu. The sun was shining, the ocean waves were crashing against the shore and it was just your average Malibu day. But when has it ever been a normal day in the Stark household?

Pepper Potts parked her car in her boss' driveway and made her way inside. She had her laptop tucked in one arm and papers in the other. She settled her laptop down on top of the grand piano and looked around curiously "It's quiet" she murmured to herself "Too quiet"

That's when she heard the familiar clang of tools. She frowned in thought. The Starks were being quite secretive these days. In compliance to Obadiah's request, Tony had laid low but Lana… Lana wasn't usually one to keep quiet about such matters, especially ones concerning Obadiah. She knew Lana was working on a personal project but it was very rare that she would coop up in her room (since Tony has now made the garage his cave) and not be seen for hours on end. She would usually take a break and at least go out for a ride in her Mustang. Pepper hasn't even seen her baking anything in the kitchen at all this week.

Pepper made her decision to check on Lana first, and walked up the mansion steps to the second floor. As she got closer to her goddaughter's room she could hear crashing and cursing, the kind Pepper did not approve coming out of the mouth of a sixteen year old girl. She finally reached the door and opened it and prepared herself to reprimand Lana but was stopped by something wrapping itself around her waist. She stood still and let the feeling seep into her. Something cold and bony was on her. Pepper looked down and was horrified to see a metallic skeleton seemingly hugging her around the waist. She shrieked in fright and dropped all of the papers she was holding to the floor. It was when Lana decided to make an appearance. She skidded out of the closet, her eyes wide and searching before settling on Pepper's form.

"_**Mason**_! Let go of Pepper right now!"

The skeleton turned its 'head' to acknowledge Lana then looked back at Pepper before jumping off of her and walking towards Lana, head bowed. Pepper could only watch in shock when Lana reached out her hand and the skeleton grasped it with metallic paws.

"I told you not to go running off Mason!" Lana scolded 'Mason'. The thing almost seemed to be ashamed? "You know I wasn't finished with you yet! What if you had damaged yourself? I don't have all day to chase after you, you know? You're so stubborn! I don't even know what got into me when I thought of inventing something like you an—"

"You made that?" Pepper finally managed to get out. Lana looked surprised at Pepper still being there. She thought she would have run off by now "What is it?"

Lana smiled at her godmother before picking up the skeleton and picking it up in her arms, clutching it like you would a teddy bear "This is Mason. My teddy bear!" she stated proudly before glancing at the wriggling thing in her arms "Well his skeleton really. It's the project I was talking about"

Pepper walked over to Lana's couch and took a deep breath. Her heart was still racing from the fright. It wasn't everyday a child's play thing's skeleton attacked you with hugs "Exactly what is your project?"

"Artificial intelligence" Lana walked over to the table where her laptop was and settled 'Mason' on it before patting its head and heading for her fridge "I'm making a robot butler—" that caused a whirring noise from 'Mason' "Shut up! Okay! I meant robot _friend_ and—"

"Why?"

Lana looked annoyed with Pepper but tossed her a bottle of water that she had grabbed from the fridge "I was getting to that!" she sighed and let loose her copper hair from the tight ponytail it was in "I just figured that since I was going to study abroad soon I at least needed an assistant" she sat down beside Pepper, with a faraway look in her eyes "And I needed to somehow make him last longer. He's my first friend and I don't want to lose him just yet"

Pepper stared at Lana, a fondness in her eyes. Her sixteen year old genius, no matter what she did was still a little girl at heart. But she also had to remember that this was the girl who took over as CEO for one of the world's richest companies, graduated from high school earlier than most of her class and now she was building artificial intelligence. It feels just like yesterday that she was holding the little bundle of joy in her arms. And now she was growing up… too fast for her taste.

"Pepper? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Pepper blinked and came face-to-face with a concerned Lana. Had she really been crying? She wiped at her cheeks and felt the tears. Yes, she had. Pepper gave a small laugh and shook her head

"It's nothing Lana. It's something stupid" Then she did something that surprised Lana a bit. Pepper hugged Lana out of nowhere "I love you so much. You know that right?" she asked tearfully.

Lana kept silent for a second. Where was all the water works coming from? Nonetheless she returned the hug and nodded "I do. I know"

It felt like an eternity before Pepper finally let go of her and walked out of Lana's room before heading over to the garage. She left Lana even more baffled than before. Where had that come from? She gave a heavy sigh and reached for her phone before dialing the number of her best friend.

"Hello?" James spoke from the other end.

"Bring your sewing kit and get your ass over here Lancaster"

"You know, a simple 'Hi' would have been nice! Or maybe even a 'How are you James? Did anything interesting happen lately? Did you buy those shoes that we sa—"

"Hi. Hello. How are you? Good? That's great! Now get your ass over here now I need help" Lana couldn't help but grin at her teasing.

James grumbled "I will never know why I became friends with you in the first place! You are insufferable and rude and hot-tempered!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed "I love you too Jamesie. When can I expect you?"

"I'll be there in 30 minutes"

* * *

"No! You mother hubbard! You beat me again! Damn you! I will defeat you! 5 out of 7! Now!"

Lana watched in amusement as James fought with Mason. You'd think that James would know better than to argue with an artificial intelligence even it didn't have its voice yet. Escpecially if it's over a game like Crash Bandicoot. Lana would have left them to their own devices and just go and chow down in the kitchen but Obadiah was downstairs talking to her father and she really didn't want to see his ugly mug; so she opted to play video games with her best friend and Mason (who was now in his bear suit). She watched again as they played and Mason blasted James off the course

"Dammit! Why am I losing to a bear?! A bear!" James turned to Lana and glared at her "Why did you make him so good at video games?"

Lana shrugged "It's no fun playing with an amateur like you" she looked back at Mason's voice that she was currently editing on her laptop "And you're always a sore loser"

James was about to shout another retort but was cut off by a knock on Lana's door. In entered Pepper with a grave expression on her face "Lana"

Lana looked up from her laptop "Yes Pep?" she froze when she caught sight of the look on Pepper's face. It wasn't good news that's for sure "What's wrong?"

"It's the board—"

"They've done something stupid haven't they?" Pepper sighed and sat down on Lana's bed holding her head in frustration.

"They're filing an injunction on your father. They want to lock Tony out" Pepper said slowly so as to not agitate Lana because it was clear that the girl's temper was about to be released

"On what claims?" Lana surprised herself with how calm she sounded. She was constantly on edge what with what happened the past few months, the crashes she hears from the garage and trying to fix up Mason; it was a great miracle that she could stay calm.

"Post-traumatic stress but I think the real reason is because the stocks dropped over sixty points"

James gave a low whistle "Ouch, that's gotta be a huge blow" he stopped when he saw Lana give him the 'shut the hell up' look paired with her infamous death glare, so he grabbed Mason by the hand and rushed out the door "Come on Mason! Let's go get some food" they left Pepper and Lana alone to talk.

Lana sighed and tugged her hair lose from it's tight ponytail "I kind of knew this was going to happen sooner or later. There were warning bells already. I just didn't think it would happen this soon" she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep calming breath "Never thought the board would settle for injunction though"

"You knew?" Pepper looked at her in disbelief

"Technically I was just guessing. I tend to overanalyze events remember?" Lana smirked "I jump to conclusions and most of the time some of them are correct. It was a logical prediction."

Despite the situation Pepper managed to smile "And the board doubted you being CEO"

"Meh" Lana shrugged. She was over those old coots and their judgmental accusations "Did Obadickhead have anything to do about it?"

"Language" Pepper reprimanded "Obadiah said he was trying to handle things, trying to give the board something — a consolation we can call it, so they won't lose it. He seemed rather interested in the arc reactor in your dad's chest"

Lana sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking about the information given to her, before asking "Where's dad?"

"He's in his workshop"

Lana nodded at Pepper "I'm going to head down there and talk to him. Can you do me a favor and please make sure James doesn't rip apart Mason?" she walked out of the room before popping her head back in "You can ask Mason to help you with the papers too. I programmed him to do some basics but you'll have to teach him the basics"

"Thank goodness" Lana grinned at Pepper before finally leaving and heading for the work shop

* * *

When Lana reached the workshop, she was startled by the song coming from it. It wasn't Tony's usual Metal/Rock genre...he was playing 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You' by Frank Sinatra. Nonetheless, Lana let it go and walked into her father's work space while singing along to the classic.

_"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes of off you"_

The frown on Tony's face was wiped away when he heard someone singing along to one of his favorite songs (though he'll never admit it). He watched as his precious daughter swayed playfully along to the beat and skipped the rest of the way over too him. Tony shut off the music and stopped working on the flight stabilizer when Lana seated herself in front of him "You're mother used to sing that song a lot you know? It was our song"

"I think I've read that somewhere before" Lana smiled, referring to the letter he mother had written her "But I want to hear your side of the story"

Tony chuckled and got himself settled before telling Lana the story.

* * *

**-Flashback Tony's POV-**

_It was one of those normal nights for me. I was done with work_— _more specifically I ran away from my new assistant_—_ It was your Aunt Pepper by the way. And I just wanted to relax and forget about the company for a while._

_I didn't want to hang out in the clubs where the paparazzo was swarming, I love the attention don't get me wrong_—_ but I just didn't feel like sharing myself to the world. I just wanted to be by myself, just one night. So I drove around town for a few hours and finally found a secluded bar that didn't look too shabby from the outside. So I went in, there weren't much people because it looked like a bar where the elderly hung out but I chose that bar because at least no one would bother me there._

_I walked straight to the bar and ordered some of their best whiskey and just relaxed and listened to the wonderful music. I thought it was coming from a jukebox really, but I turned around and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever had the luckiest chance of seeing. She was like an angel dressed in this old-fashioned red dress that looked like it came from the 40's. The lights were all on her and she seemed to absorb them. She looked like she was glowing. She looked into my eyes and she sang to me. I just knew she was singing to me._

_After her set she was gone. I asked the manager and he said it was an emergency. I managed to bribe him enough to get the gorgeous woman's address and it took me almost a week to get the courage to walk to her apartment. When I finally did get the courage she opened the door in an over-sized shirt and pajama bottoms and I have never seen anything that could compare to the sight of her._

_Your mother never knew this but it was only by pure coincidence that your Aunt Pepper lived in the same place. She was my sole purpose there and having your Aunt Pepper there gave me an excuse not to look like a stalker. The rest of the story is history..._

**-Flashback End. Normal POV-**

* * *

Silence overtook the whole workshop. Lana didn't know what to say. She never did. It was always like this after Tony spoke about Evelyn, her late mother. She was so overwhelmed with the emotions that Tony so rarely displayed that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. It was usually up to Tony to talk first

"What do think she would have said?" he asked.

Lana looked at her father and saw the confusion and sorrow in his eyes. He looked ten years older and the stress lines were becoming apparent. The whole world say a genius, playboy and narcissist. What Lana saw was a broken, confused and lonely man. She stood up and walked towards her father and wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

Many people might not see it but she knew how much being locked out was affecting her dad. The whole company was his entire life (besides his family and few friends),his father—her grandfather, they sacrificed a lot for the company and being injuncted was a heartbreaker for Tony.

"I think, she would have told you to do what you think is right. Do what your heart tells you to do" Lana whispered to him. Tony squeezed his daughter a bit before releasing her and cupping her face into his hands

"You are so much like you mother" he whispered affectionately.

She gave him a warm smile "I'm also a lot like you"

Tony chuckled and ruffled her hair "You're also a whole lot more"

The pair smiled at each other before Dummy zoomed between them waving a wrench in front of their faces and almost hit Tony "I swear to god Dummy!"

Lana laughed as Tony began scolding Dummy and she watched as he started working on parts of his suit. While Tony was busy with his invention, Lana sat on the side helping with the designs but her mind was somewhere else.

She just had this huge hunch that Obadiah had a big role in her father's injunction. Lana had never been wrong about the bad things Obadiah had done. When she was eight she had predicted that it was Obadiah who sent top secret files to one of Stark Industries rivals, and she was proven right when JARVIS had pointed it out to Pepper and she told Tony and the board. Of course the leech had wormed his way out of it and Tony had let it pass as an honest mistake and who would believe the words coming from a child? But that was when she knew better than to trust Obadiah. The board may think that her status as a genius was doubtful and that she was just a silly little girl trying to play 'Office' but Lana was confident in her abilities. She was confident enough to thwart and interfere with Obadiah's plans.

* * *

That night when Tony was busy fixing the flight stabilizer's; Pepper had gone home to rest; James had settled himself in the guest room with Mason by his side, Lana called out to JARVIS.

"JARVIS? I need a favor"

As always JARVIS was there "Yes Ms. Stark?"

"I need eyes and ears inside Stark Industries. I need you to hack into the security system without anyone else but me knowing. I need you to keep tract of every transaction, big or small. I need information on everything. When something vital or any big transactions come up, inform me immediately" she paused a second before adding "I especially need you to keep track of Obadiah. Keep this whole security system in my server and make it accessible only to me and put it in Mason's system for the time being. Something isn't right"

"Will that be all Ms. Stark?" JARVIS asked politely.

Lana chuckled and gave a grin "Yeah, make sure that this is kept between you, me and Mason. Absolute secrecy JARVIS or I swear I'll plant bugs in your system"

Maybe Lana was looking too much into things or maybe she was right. One thing she was sure of though: the board may have locked Tony out but Lana sure as hell wouldn't be as easy to keep out.

* * *

**A/N2: Again I apologize? Please forgive me and continue to review this story?! Please? I swear I will try and update sooner! READ AND REVIEW MY BROS!**

**1: What do you think about Mason? Is bringing him to life a good idea? I have a huge plan for him in later chapters! Tell me your honest opnion!**

**2: Please.. please... someone review! Even if you don't have an account you can review!**

**3: Any questions may be directed in PMs or on ... I think the link is on my profile.**

**4: We had a bit of a Tony flashback. What do you think?**

**5: REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! FORGIVE ME! Thank you again! HUGGLES AND HIDDLES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Love lots and always,**

**Goddess of Random :)**


	6. Anonymity for a Cause

**A/N: Hi guys! *dodges knives and bullets* I'm so sorry! I will not make an excuse and you have every right to be annoyed with me but I love you guys! So sorry! FORGIVE ME! *cries* And here I present to you a filler chapter. Sorry for the quality! Let me answer a few things that need to be cleared.**

**1. When Evelyn wrote the letter she was exactly a month pregnant. It was on December. She gave birth at August, which is eight months into her pregnancy. I do know how to count and I stress myself over those little details.**

**2. A few of you requested more Pepperony. If you had read past author notes you would see my warnings about this fic being OC centric so I'm sorry about Pepperony. I love them but I'm not going to center this fic around them.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously...enough said.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Anonymity for a Cause

It was that time of year again. Stark Industries always held an annual benefit at least once a year in which all employees from different sectors of the company were invited. Notable personalities from different industries were going to be present and everyone was dressed to impress. Of course this meant a shopping trip. A very much anticipated shopping trip to Rodeo Drive by a certain group of three.

"I'm telling you, he and I? Impossible! I know who he is and he knows I would never go for men like...like _him_! No offense Lana."

"None taken Pepper!" Lana answered back "Go on." her voice was slightly muffled by the red heavy velvet curtain of the dressing room but audible enough to be heard by Pepper and James.

"It's just...Tony has a reputation with women. What would people think when they find out that the fabulous ("Fabulous?!" James burst out laughing at the description.) Tony Stark is dating his assistant? Think of the media uproar!" Pepper sighed as she reached behind her to zip up the dress she was fitting "We could never be more than boss and assistant_—_"

"I beg to differ." James called out, after regaining his composure, from another dressing room "Have you seen the way that man looks at you whenever you're around? He's on the verge of falling head over heels in love with you. He wouldn't give a damn about what anyone says. He hasn't for years."

Lana giggled when she heard Pepper groan in frustration. Poor Pepper; lamenting over Tony Stark and their flirtationship. Lana thought it was adorable actually, she didn't mind it at all. Her father deserved someone after everything he's been through and Pepper deserved someone too. If it made them both happy then she would push them together when necessary, but the two adults were being quite stubborn (mostly on Pepper's side). But for now she decided to save Pepper for the sake of her sanity.

"Jamesie leave Peppy alone_— _at least for now. We don't need her to go anymore mental about their flirtationship than she already is." she said in a teasing tone.

"It is not a flirtationship!" Pepper protested but it fell on deaf ears. She pulled back the curtain to her dressing room and stepped onto a raised platform to look at herself in the mirror. She heard one of the dressing room curtains open followed by a low whistle of appreciation

"Mamma mia call the firetrucks because Pepper is smoking hot!"

Pepper blushed and laughed "Oh stop it James." she eyed his suit appreciatively "And may I say that that shade of red suits you incredibly!"

"Really it isn't tacky?" He gave a twirl and looked at the mirror to check his behind "It doesn't make my ass look big does it? I want to look dashing for the cameras you know!"

Lana drew back her curtains and rolled her eyes at her best friend "James it isn't only your ass that's big, it's your ego too. I swear you have been hanging around my father far too mu_—_Why are looking at me like that?"

She faltered at the expression on her companion's faces and their gaping mouths "Quit staring! Why are you staring? Is it too much? I can change if you want?"

Pepper quickly shook out of her reverie and walked towards her goddaughter "No sweetheart, you look gorgeous! So grown up and just positively gorgeous!"

Lana eyed her warily "You're not going to burst out into tears are you? Because if you are I had Mason bring a box of tissues." and at that moment said bear bounced over to them with a box of tissues in it's paws.

"Tissue Ms. Potts?" he asked cutely.

Pepper gave a smile to the bear and patted his head affectionately "Not necessary Mason but thank you all the same." Mason gave her a smile before bouncing away once more to guard their purses.

"I agree with Pepper, Lana." James took her hand and dragged her towards the platform to face the mirror "You look perfect."

And there she was. Or at least it was her reflection staring back at her. A young woman wrapped in gold; a hint of a smile gracing her lips. It didn't look like her at all. Because the Lana behind all of the sparkle and gold was hiding a burden that had been plaguing her mind day and night. But that Lana also knew how to put up a front. She was the worrier, not the one being worried about. She glanced at Pepper and James and smiled wider, hoping in her heart that they wouldn't realize she was faking it. They didn't need to worry about her. At least not yet.

* * *

"Ms. Stark?"

Lana didn't take her eyes off Mason's final blueprints "Yeah JARVIS?"

"I've been notified of a rather shady transaction in Stark Industries," he informed her "Would you like me to forward it to your server?"

"That would be lovely JARVIS, thank you." she opened her computer and waited for JARVIS to load the information and what she saw made her mouth go dry "This is—" All of these transactions were meant for Afghanistan and all item serial numbers were that of the Jericho. She thought her father was already done with this nonsense and—

"Obadiah." she seethed. This had his name written all over it. It was obvious actually. Who else had the power to restart production other than her father or her? It would always be Obadiah and no doubt about it he had a few if not all of the board members on it.

She laced her fingers together and stared at the computer screen "Dad needs to know about this."

She had Mason print out the transaction files and a few satellite pictures of the Jericho. She looked at the name of the buyers and all that was put their was Ten Rings. A terrorist group. Lane shook her head in disgust, she never thought Obadiah would stoop this low.

Lana rushed down to Tony's garage and barged in just as he was in the middle of his suit tests "Dad!" she waved the papers at him "I have something to show you!"

Tony looked at her briefly before going back to his suit "Not now sweetheart, Daddy's busy."

She stomped her foot "This is important! It's about Obadiah and—"

Tony glared at her but went back to his suit "He's handling things right now, Lana so please just let it go—"

"No! You have to see this!" she stomped her foot in frustration "This is much more important than that stupid suit of you-"

"Lana I said let it go!" he shouted. Lana froze as she stared at him in shock "Dad—"

"I told you, I'm busy! I have no time for your paranoid opinions on Obadiah!" he snapped at her "Why don't you just go bother Pepper instead? Or better yet, why not make yourself useful and help me with this damn suit!" he slammed a boot on the work table which caused her to jump.

Lana continued to stare at him in disbelief. He never shouted at her. Never. He would use a stern voice but never in all her years had he shouted and snapped at her like that. She felt her bottom lip quiver miserably and tears well up in her eyes.

Tony looked up from his worktable and saw the tears. He instantly regretted his actions "Lana," he stood up and walked towards her but she took a step back "Lana I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

She shook her head and hugged the papers to her "No."

"Lana, sweetheart please—"

"No!" she ran from the room, Tony calling her as she left. She ran up to her room and locked herself in her closet, before sinking to her knees and cried. To be honest, her father scared her. Because when she saw his eyes, she didn't see the Tony she grew up to love. All she saw was a stranger. And it scared her.

She didn't know how long she was in the closet for or how she fell asleep in there. But the next thing she knew, Pepper was shaking her away "Lana? Wake up sweetheart."

Lana felt her lip quiver again and she launched herself into her godmother's arms "I don't know who he is Pepper. I hate who he is now! He scares me!"

Pepper could feel her heart break for this young woman who suddenly reverted back to a small and terrified child. She smoothed out her goddaughter's hair and whispered "It'll be alright Lana. We'll get your father back. I promise." she coaxed Lana out of the closet and into bed. Once her goddaughter was tucked into bed, she composed herself and marched down to the garage. She needed to have a word with Anthony Edward Stark.

* * *

"For god's sakes Tony, you keep forgetting that she's only sixteen! She's a teenage girl and she's never had you get angry with her! You could have at least thought about what you said first!" Pepper snapped at Tony who was sitting on the couch a glass of scotch in his hands.

"Don't you think I know that?" he retorted "Don't you think I regret that? Look at me Pepper? Everything is slipping away from my hands! My business, my daughter—"

"Oh don't make this about you Tony Stark! This is about your daughter! This is about how you've been neglecting your duties as a father!" Pepper was fuming. She'd never been this angry with Tony before even when she first started working for him.

"I'm trying to do what I can—"

She cut him off "You don't _try_ to do it Tony. You should do it period."

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed before taking a swig of his scotch "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that to me, say that to Lana. She's the one who needs to hear it most!"

They stared at each other in silence. Tony contemplating her words and Pepper biting her tongue lest she say something she would regret. She sighed "What happened Tony? What happened to the man Evelyn loved and Lana looked up to? What changed?" she shook her head "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Stark."

Tony was left alone with an empty glass of scotch and his thoughts "Everything." he whispered to the empty room "Everything changed."

* * *

Lana was laying in her bed staring at the far wall. She had been awake long enough to hear her father's and Pepper's shouts. She didn't like it. It made her feel guilty. She never meant to cause such trouble. Was that all she was now? Trouble? She sighed to herself and traced patterns on her bed. Mason was fast asleep (shut down) on her couch and she really wasn't in the mood to get up. She had to rest a bit more seeing as the annual benefit was tomorrow and she didn't want to look like a hag.

Footsteps echoed through the halls and reached her room. Lana quickly shut her eyes when her door creaked open. "Lana?" Tony whispered. She didn't stir and let him think she was still asleep. She felt the other side of her bed sink and her father's fingers stroking her hair "I'm sorry sweetheart." he spoke quietly "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I promise." she heard him sigh and she could only imagine how miserable he looked right now "Sometimes I forget that you didn't grow up the way other kids did. I wonder what Evelyn would have done if she were still with us? She probably would have done a better job in raising you than I ever could. I was never cut out to be a father Lana, and sometimes I still don't know how it's supposed to work." she tried to keep her breathing even as sobs built up in her throat "I'm sorry sweetheart, for every wrong I've done to you and for everything else I will do to hurt you in the future, unintentionally of course. But please don't hate me. No matter what I say or do, please don't hate me. Daddy could never bear it if you did. You and Pepper are all he has now." she felt his lips brush against her temple and the weight on her bed lift "I love you sweetheart."

Before he could leave she called out quietly "I love you too Daddy." Tony paused in the doorway and smiled gently at her back "Sleep well."

Once her door was closed and she heard her father retreat downstairs she sat up and let her tears fall "Mason."

Mason sat up quickly and rushed to her side with a box of tissues in his paws "Are you alright Ms. Stark?" he asked worriedly.

She gave him a watery smile and patted his head "I am, thank you." she took a tissue and wiped her eyes with it "I do need you to do something for me though."

"Anything Ms. Stark." her replied eagerly.

"I need you to send those files and pictures to Christine Everheart of Vanity Fair." Mason nodded and began processing her request "Make sure she gets an invitation to the benefit tomorrow and Mason?"

"Yes Ms. Stark?"

She smirked "Make sure it's all from an anonymous source." She wasn't going to let the old coot Obadiah win. She was going to fight tooth and nail if that's what it took to bring him down. Lana looked back at her closed door and sighed "It's for a cause." She could only hope now, that things would get better at this point.

* * *

**A/N2: I'm sorry I was a bit rude at that first author note but they wanted answers. Anywho... please READ AND REVIEW! Please!**

**1. I'M SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**2. HUGGLES AND HIDDLES WITH A DASH OF HAWKASS? WILL THAT MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME?!**

**3. If you're a Doctor Who fan (Whovian) then I'm here to inform you of an upcoming fic! It has no title yet but it will happen!**

**4. I love you? Please don't hurt me?**

**xxxxxxxxx Goddess of Random xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
